The Victoria & Melbourne Story
by gillianellipse
Summary: When the young Queen Victoria surprises Lord Melbourne at Brocket Hall to propose to him, he tells her the truth. Their lives, and the lives of many others, turn out very differently.


**_The Victoria & Melbourne Story_**  
by Gillian Ellipse  
copyright ⓒ 2017

 **ACT ONE**

 **1 EXT. GARDEN. BROCKET HALL. DAY.**

 _ **Queen Victoria and Lord Melbourne stand on the grounds of Brocket Hall, out of sight of the house. In the background is a tall stone monument encircled by a bench. They are standing close together, as she has just told Melbourne something difficult to say. He hesitates a moment.**_

MELBOURNE: Ma'am, let us sit down on this bench to contemplate for a moment.

 _ **Victoria sits on the side of the bench away from the house. Melbourne slowly sits down beside her, arranging his coat and trying to close the cravat-less neck of his shirt. He very slowly takes her gloved hand in both of his and looks down at it.**_

MELBOURNE: Ma'am, I am 40 years older than you. That is not an inconsiderable gap. You must think of what that means.

VICTORIA: I know you are 60. If we have only 10 years together, that is better than none. I cannot bear to go a day without seeing you. I miss you so when we are not together.

MELBOURNE: But ma'am, I am becoming decrepit even as we speak. I do not sleep well. I suffer from indigestion and lumbago. I sit up drinking late into the night…

VICTORIA: _[Interrupting]_ Perhaps you do not sleep well for the same reason that I do not: because you are in love! I also sit up late at night, looking at the sky and longing for you.

MELBOURNE: Ma'am, do you know that more than half of London has accused me of trying to seduce you since we first met, beginning with Conroy and most recently your Uncle Leopold? It would not go over well. This would just convince them that they were right all along.

VICTORIA: _[Interrupting]_ I do not care. I love you, and I will always love you. I cannot live without your company, your voice, your laugh. There is not another man like you in all the world.

MELBOURNE: _[gently releasing her hand]_ Ma'am, no matter what my inclination, my duty is to do what is in your best interest, and the best interest of the country. People would be sure that I had manipulated you for my own advantage. They would call me a lecherous old man. I think your family would rather see me dead. I have had more than enough of the pain and humiliation of scandal for one lifetime.

VICTORIA: I can protect you from that, and I do not care what any of them say!

MELBOURNE: _[sighing]_ You once asked me why I have not married again. I was not completely candid with you. I should tell you now. My wife, Caroline, died 11 years ago. We started out much in love. Then it became a nightmare. She would fly into rages, scream and smash crockery. She would go out and form liaisons with other men. Byron was just one of them. When he found out what she was truly like, he no longer wanted her. She was terribly hurt. I took her back, took care of her. Then she wrote a novel exposing all of our family's and our closest friends' most private confidences. They all shunned her. We went through hell. When she died, I swore I would never marry again. I was too worn out. You have heard me say that I do not care about much but the Constitution and the Monarchy…

VICTORIA: But, I thought …

MELBOURNE: _[still looking away from her]_ Please, ma'am, let me say this before I lose my resolve. It has been such a surprise to… to feel love again, at my advanced age. I never expected it. These past two years have been the happiest of my life, being your Prime Minister and your friend, your advisor. Seeing you almost every day, being in each other's confidence. Our close bond brings me a joy, a contentment I have never known before. But it would be too selfish of me to give in to what would bring me the most joy. It would not be best for you.

VICTORIA: If you will not marry me, they will make me marry someone else. One of those foolish or priggish boy-princes I cannot stand. You know that they will make me!

MELBOURNE: I know.

VICTORIA: Is that what you want?

MELBOURNE: I cannot be so selfish. You are my queen. My duty is to put my feelings aside, for the good of the country.

VICTORIA: Why must you always put principles and duty above our happiness? Enough of principles! Do not you and I have as much right to be happy as any other human beings? If you do not marry me, we will be separated forever. You will have a lonely old age with no family. You will have to watch me marry someone else and have children with him. And, I know you think having children with either of my first cousins who are being pushed on me is not a good idea.

MELBOURNE: Hah! That is true, but what about all my infirmities? You would soon be burdened with an old man.

VICTORIA: _[laughing]_ That man who is my favorite partner for dancing and riding, for walking and for whist? Maybe the cause of your infirmities is that you are starting to lose your _joie-de-vivre_ … because everyone has been telling you that I will have to marry someone else soon. Have they not?

MELBOURNE: Well, yes. Your Uncle Leopold and Sir John club me with that constantly, and sometimes even Emma mentions it.

VICTORIA: And you have resigned yourself to that. But, that need not be. It is in your hands. If we marry, you will regain your _joie-de-vivre_. You have told me yourself that you eat too much and drink too much, and that pork does not agree with you. If you would let me take charge of your meals, and not sit up drinking half the night — which I assume you would not do with a young wife awaiting you — you would regain your health. I would cuddle you to sleep every night. We would take exercise together every day. It would please me so to take care of you. I want to take care of you. Let me. You have said you are tired of being Prime Minister. This would give you a perfect way to step down without hurting your party. And, after we are married, you can continue teaching me how to rule. There would be just as much peace and tranquility in the land, and in our lives, as ever you have desired.

MELBOURNE: _[unable to look at her]_ Ma'am, I am in danger of having you overcome my scruples. But I know I must resist. You dangle before me a vision of paradise — for me, but not for you.

VICTORIA: But, I cannot bear to be parted from you. We must be together, for as long as we can. I do not want to marry anyone else.

 ** _A long silence. He sighs._**

MELBOURNE: Ma'am, no matter what my inclination, it would not be right, and no one would think it right. You must know that.

 _ **He finally looks into her eyes. He places his hand on her cheek. His eyes fill with tears. A voice is heard approaching from the direction of the house.**_

FOOTMAN: My lord, are you out here? My lord?

 _ **Melbourne jumps to his feet and rounds the monument to the other side, from where Victoria is not visible.**_

MELBOURNE: Yes?

FOOTMAN: My lord, a dispatch has arrived from Parliament that is marked "urgent."

MELBOURNE: I will be there directly, in one moment.

FOOTMAN: Very good, my lord.

 _ **The footman runs toward the house, out of sight. Melbourne rounds the monument to where Victoria sits.**_

MELBOURNE: You must think this through, ma'am. Let us go back to the house now.

 _ **He stretches out his hand to her. She takes it and rises. They disentangle their hands and walk to the other side of the monument. Dark clouds are gathering. Victoria pulls down her veil.**_

 **2 INT. DINING ROOM. BROCKET HALL. DUSK.**

 _ **Melbourne and Victoria sit at the dining table, at opposite ends, finishing dinner. A storm rages outside, sounding like a hurricane, with rain beating on the windows and wind howling. She is in the same clothes as in Scene 1, minus the bonnet and veil. Melbourne has changed into proper dinner attire. The butler stands to one side, at attention.**_

MELBOURNE: This storm cannot keep up much longer. It has already gone on for hours. I cannot believe how suddenly it started — we almost did not get into the house in time.

VICTORIA: If it does keep on, it may not be safe to drive back to the palace tonight. The horses would be frightened and the country roads might be impassible.

MELBOURNE: Thornfield, would you go and speak with her Majesty's coachman about whether it would be safe for her to travel now?

THORNFIELD: Certainly, my lord.

 _ **The butler exits.**_

MELBOURNE: Ma'am, there would be a scandal if you stayed at Brocket overnight, with no other guests. Especially since you stole away from the palace in Emma's carriage by yourself, without an escort, with only her one coachman. That in itself looks bad enough.

VICTORIA: Would it be better for me to be stuck in an overturned coach in a muddy ditch all night, Lord M.?

MELBOURNE: Of course not, ma'am, but we must weigh the danger also of offending propriety.

VICTORIA: I do not see what is wrong with my staying. It is traditional for monarchs to make overnight visits to the country homes of lords. It is usually considered an honor to the house.

 _ **She smiles, taunting him. Duly taunted, he looks exasperated yet amused.**_

MELBOURNE: But you have no dresser or maid with you, no other clothing … and we have no ladies' maid at Brocket at present. The only one who could help you tonight would be Mrs. Fairfax, the housekeeper.

VICTORIA: She seems a nice sort. I will not mind.

 _ **The butler returns to the room.**_

THORNFIELD: My lord, the coachman says it will not be safe for her Majesty to travel until the morning.

 _ **Melbourne suppresses annoyance, while Victoria suppresses a triumphant smile.**_

MELBOURNE: Thornfield, would you have Mrs. Fairfax come in?

 _ **T**_ ** _he butler_** _ **exits. An awkward silence reigns until the butler and Fairfax enter.**_

FAIRFAX: Yes, my lord?

MELBOURNE: Mrs. Fairfax, the coachman has declared it unsafe for her Majesty to return to the palace tonight, so we must accommodate the Queen as best we can for this unexpected honor. Please make up the royal bedchamber, light the fire, and see if you can find some of those, er, nightdresses made of lace that my mother and sister bought in Paris. And whatever else her Majesty may need for her comfort. Her Majesty will need help with all the buttons on the back of her… I'm sure you will know what is needed.

FAIRFAX: Very good, my lord. It will be an honor to serve her Majesty.

 _ **Fairfax curtsies very properly to Victoria and leaves the room to get started. Fairfax is not flustered by royalty, having seen many before. Melbourne has lost his appetite, but Victoria continues to eat daintily.**_

MELBOURNE: Thornfield, would you pour us some more wine?

 _ **The butler fills both glasses with red wine. Victoria continues to eat.**_

VICTORIA: We will have to dispatch a messenger on horseback to the palace as soon as the storm lets up, so they will not send out a search party. I will write a note for him to deliver. May I have some paper, ink and a pen?

 _ **Victoria rises from the table, and Melbourne then rises.**_

MELBOURNE: Certainly, Ma'am. Let me show you to my study.

 _ **Melbourne and Victoria exit.**_

 **3 INT. ROYAL BEDCHAMBER. BROCKET HALL. NIGHT.**

 _ **Brocket Hall's best guest room has been dusted and readied for the Queen. It is a large room, sumptuously appointed, with a sitting area and large windows to the front of the house. A fire burns in the grate. Candles glow on a fine bureau, on a bedside table, and on a dressing table with mirror. A silver-backed comb and brush sit on the dressing table. Three lacy white nightdresses of varying sizes and a maroon velvet dressing gown are laid out on the bed. A pair of embroidered bedroom slippers sit by the bed, on the soft carpet. A maid enters with a large pitcher of water and places it on the washstand with the matching chinoiserie washbowl, alongside the best towels Brocket has to offer. She exits. After a moment, Victoria and Fairfax enter.**_

FAIRFAX: I hope your Majesty will be comfortable here.

VICTORIA: This will do fine, Mrs. Fairfax. Could you please unfasten my dress in back?

 _ **Fairfax closes the door of the bedroom.**_

FAIRFAX: Certainly, your Majesty. The last three Kings, your grandfather and two uncles, have each stayed in this chamber.

 _ **Fairfax unfastens the back of Victoria's dress.**_

VICTORIA: Really? It is a lovely chamber, very inviting... If you could help me get out of the dress and out of my corset, then I think I can manage.

 _ **Fairfax takes the dress and hangs it in the armoire. Then she unlaces the corset in the back and helps Victoria step out of it. Fairfax places the corset in the armoire. Victoria stands in a white cotton shift, her shoes and stockings.**_

VICTORIA: Thank you so much, Mrs. Fairfax. I believe I can manage now.

FAIRFAX: Goodnight, your Majesty.

 _ **Fairfax curtsies, exits and closes the door. As Victoria sits at the dressing table and removes her shoes and stockings, the grand house is silent but for the fading storm outside. A smile plays on her lips as she lets down her hair and brushes it out. She rises and walks to the washstand, beginning to remove her shift.**_

 **4 INT. ROYAL BEDCHAMBER. BROCKET HALL. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria lies in the bed of the guest room, wide awake. She is wearing one of the lace nightdresses laid out for her, while the other two lie on a chair with the dressing gown. She listens carefully but hears no sound at all but the last of the storm outside. She slips out of bed and puts her feet into the slippers. She walks quietly to the door and opens it a crack. She peers out, seeing only an empty hallway with one candle lit, and a crack of light under a door at the very far end of the hall.**_

 **5 INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY. BROCKET HALL. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria closes the door of her bedroom behind her and pads quietly down the hall to the far door with the light showing under it. She knocks very softly and pushes the door open.**_

 **6 INT. MELBOURNE'S BEDCHAMBER. BROCKET HALL. NIGHT.**

 _ **Melbourne, in his nightshirt and dressing gown, sits in a chintz-covered chair with a candle, an almost-empty bottle of brandy and a glass on a small table beside him. His bed appears untouched, fully made. He is startled and stands, dropping his book while trying to close his dressing gown. Victoria quickly enters and closes the door softly behind her. He clutches his heart dramatically.**_

MELBOURNE: Ma'am, you almost gave me a heart attack. You forget how elderly I am. This is not at all a good idea.

VICTORIA: I am sorry I startled you, Lord M. I could not sleep, and I thought you might also be awake. Is not now a good time to talk, while we are truly alone and will not be interrupted?

 _ **Victoria quickly sits primly on a facing chair. Nonplussed for once, Melbourne sinks apprehensively back into his chair. He picks up his book from the floor and closes it upon the table. He looks at her dark hair falling over the white lace of the nightdress, and her feet bare in slippers.**_

MELBOURNE: It is very unwise for you to be in my bedchamber, your Majesty.

VICTORIA: Lord M., I came to try to persuade you to marry me. I am not at all dissuaded by what you told me today; I only love you more. I know what love is, and I know it is you I love. It has nothing to do with age. Please do not break my heart. I think it would also break your heart for us to part. I promise I will never scream at you. I will be a faithful and loving wife to you.

 _ **Very quickly, Victoria rises and sits on his lap. Before he can react, she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. She pulls back from the kiss, startled by the intensity of her feelings. They both look thunderstruck. She kisses him again. Finally, his arms gently enclose her. She nestles her head against his chest for a moment to catch her breath and hears his heart beating fast. She kisses him again, wanting to kiss him forever, unaware of time. Then, Victoria stands up and takes his hands in hers, trying to pull him toward the bed.**_

MELBOURNE: No, ma'am, no. It would not be…, my God …

 _ **Victoria pulls open his bedcovers and gets under them, leaving her slippers on the floor. She reaches down under the covers, pulls her nightdress over her head, and throws it on the floor beside the bed. Her dark hair falls across the pillows. With a groan of defeat, he removes his dressing gown, and gets into the bed beside her. They gaze at each other for a second, and then there is no space between them at all.**_

 **7 INT. MELBOURNE'S BEDCHAMBER. BROCKET HALL. DAWN.**

 _ **Victoria wakes at the first light of dawn, snuggled against Melbourne's back, her arm around his chest. He sleeps soundly, silently. She inhales the fine, male smell of him. She smiles contentedly and gently disengages her arm. She picks up her nightgown from the floor and puts it on. She softly rises from the bed, replacing the covers and plumping her pillow once she is out of the bed. She walks to his side of the bed and looks at him sleeping. A sweet smile lights up her face. She puts on her slippers and very quietly opens the door a crack. Seeing only an empty hallway, and hearing no one about, she exits and closes the door silently behind her.**_

 **8 INT. ROYAL BEDCHAMBER. BROCKET HALL. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria enters her room and silently closes the door. She sits on her**_ _ **bed to remove her slippers, then gets under the covers. She looks triumphant. She sleeps.**_

 **9 INT. BROCKET HALL. SUNROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne leave the last of their breakfast on the table in the breakfast room to enter the adjacent sunroom as the clock strikes ten. She wears the same dress as the day before. She has done her hair herself in a simple chignon. Melbourne is dressed for Parliament. In his eyes, there is hope, and the fear of having hope, plus love and the fear of feeling love. He closes the french doors to the breakfast room firmly behind them. They are alone at last. They sit in adjacent chairs, facing out to the muddy garden, and try to look formal, as a queen and her prime minister should. They cannot touch each other, as someone may be looking through the glass of the doors. Melbourne does not know what to say. Victoria speaks softly and playfully.**_

VICTORIA: Now your duty has changed, Lord M! Your duty now is to marry me, and soon, as I may be _enceinte_! Have I not arranged everything very cleverly?

 _ **Now that he knows which way the wind blows, he can smile.**_

MELBOURNE: Yes, my dear, once again you have outflanked me!

VICTORIA: I am yours and you are mine, and that is all that matters. I never knew there could be such happiness.

MELBOURNE: Yes! But, dearest, we must quickly work out how to handle this. I think we have to do something right away, as the newspapers might report tomorrow that you stayed at Brocket unchaperoned last night. You know gossip is the lifeblood of the palace.

VICTORIA: Yes, I have never understood how everyone knows everything right away. Uncle Leopold and Sir John, especially, seem to know immediately everything that happens outside their presence. They are so nosy. I know they will both try to prevent us from marrying. They have both been trying to control me ever since I became queen, but that ends now. They would not imagine trying to control a young king in that manner. I think I know how I can get Sir John to leave court for good. As for Uncle Leopold, he will just have to learn to live with our marriage. And, as for my people, does not everyone like a good love story with a bumpy road that ends in a wedding? I know that Miss Jane Austen always thought so!

MELBOURNE: That is true. But how do we tell them our love story, quickly, and from our perspective?

VICTORIA: Well, let me think…. I remember you said the members of Parliament were so moved by that honest, inartful letter I sent you, begging you not to step down as Prime Minister, when we had the crisis over my ladies. What if I were to write a plain, honest letter to my people, expressing my love for you and that I have finally managed to persuade you to marry me? And saying we will marry very soon? Do you not think the people would be happy for their young queen? You are so well-liked. They would have no reason for objection. Especially if we produce an heir soon. We could have a copy of the letter brought to each newspaper this afternoon, and that would be on every front page tomorrow morning. Then no one would notice — or care — if I stayed here last night.

MELBOURNE: Darling, that is a wonderful idea. And, I had better give my party my notice of resignation as Prime Minister this afternoon. I will leave them a letter to be opened tomorrow morning. They have had me long enough and may be glad to be rid of me!

VICTORIA: No, I am convinced they love you also! My dearest, sweet, darling Lord M.

 _ **She gazes at him adoringly. He smiles.**_

MELBOURNE: Do you think you should call me William now?

VICTORIA: _[laughing]_ Oh, I do not know if I will ever be able to do that! Now, I had better get back to the palace to write that letter.

 _ **She rises. He rises. They go back into the house through the breakfast room, on their best behavior.**_

 **10 EXT. BROCKET HALL. FRONT EXIT. DAY.**

 _ **Lady Portman's coach waits at the front door for the Queen. Melbourne escorts Victoria, now wearing her bonnet and veil, out the door and to the carriage. He opens the door of the carriage for her and helps her in. When she is settled, they smile at each other.**_

MELBOURNE: I will leave for town shortly, and will come by the palace after I stop at the House. Safe travel, your Majesty!

 _ **Victoria only smiles. A footman folds up the steps to the carriage. The coach begins its journey back to London. A glorious blue sky frames Brocket Hall as the horses gallop away. Victoria stretches out her arms and yawns luxuriantly, while no one can see her. She smiles to recall the events of the night, giggles quietly and hugs herself.**_

 **11 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria enters quickly, wearing the same dress she wore to Brocket Hall the day before. Dash dances joyfully around her feet. She hums happily to herself as she removes her bonnet and black veil. Suddenly, her mother, her Uncle Leopold and Sir John Conroy converge upon her. Lehzen enters a bit behind them, less noticeable. Lehzen does not know whether to stay or go; she hangs back. The three others all speak loudly at once, creating an onslaught on Victoria.**_

MAMA: Drina, what in the world were you thinking?

LEOPOLD: Victoria, this will cause a scandal!

CONROY: _[glowering meanly, as usual]_ This is just what I have feared all along! This will be in the newspapers!

MAMA: Why did you go to Brocket Hall? And with no escort? I did not know where you were. Then I found out you had only Lady Portman's coachman with you. Anything could have happened to you! It was not safe!

VICTORIA: Enough! I am fine, as you can see. I needed to speak with Lord Melbourne and I did not want to make a fuss about it. When I was about to leave Brocket Hall to return to the palace yesterday afternoon, that terrible storm overtook us and it was not safe to travel. I had no choice but to stay there. They gave me the royal bedchamber, where they said the last three Kings each stayed, and the housekeeper helped me with my dress. I did my hair myself this morning. Do you like it? There, that is all. I will not be questioned about my decisions that are in the past. You forget that I am the Queen, not a child to be reprimanded. Now, I appreciate your concern. I sent a messenger with a note as soon as it was safe to ride, so that you would not worry. All's well that ends well. Let that be the end of this discussion!

 _ **Lehzen quietly leaves the room. Mama and Leopold look at each other. Mama and Conroy look at each other. None of them want to let this go, but they have been ordered to desist by a newly authoritative Queen, in no uncertain terms, and they decide to obey. Grumbling, they turn to leave the room. The words "shocking" and "scandalous" can be heard as they go.**_

VICTORIA: Oh, and Sir John! I should like to speak with you in my office in one hour.

 _ **Conroy stops in his tracks and looks more suspicious than usual. He makes no reply. Victoria sweeps into her bedchamber, where her dressers await her. The doors from the bedchamber to the sitting room are closed.**_

 **12 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S OFFICE OF STATE. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria sits at her official desk, with the Queen's dispatch box before her, reading official papers. She has bathed and changed her dress, and had her hair done. Other people go in and out of the room on official business. When Conroy is announced, she closes the dispatch box.**_

VICTORIA: Yes, Sir John, please be seated. You are hereby informed, Sir John, that this morning was the last time you will ever speak to the Queen in a disrespectful manner. You would be wise to return to your estate in Ireland. If you give us your solemn oath that you will be gone from the palace by 4 o'clock this afternoon, never to return, we are willing to give you an Irish title and 2,000 a year.

CONROY: _[stunned, and speaking in a respectful tone, as challengingly as he dares]_ But, your Majesty's mother will be very upset. She has depended on me these many years.

VICTORIA: You have made her dependent upon you. She will do much better on her own, with the help of family. Please take the time to consider her feelings in saying your goodbye. Do we have your solemn oath to abide by this agreement?

CONROY: _[Fury and avarice vie for control of his face]_ Yes, your Majesty.

VICTORIA: Very good. You may leave us.

 _ **Conroy looks stunned and angry at being outfoxed by this child who he never thought capable of it. He slowly rises, belatedly remembers to bow, and exits. Once he is gone, Victoria rises and runs out a different door.**_

 **13 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DUCHESS OF KENT'S SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria sweeps in to find her mother sitting alone. She is glad to have arrived before Sir John. She sits down right beside her mother.**_

VICTORIA: Mama, I have two pieces of news to tell you that I think will make our lives much happier. I hope you will come to see it that way also. These are changes that needed to happen.

MAMA: What is it, Drina?

VICTORIA: I have asked Lord M. to marry me. He felt it was his duty to refuse, but I would not let him. He finally agreed. I am so happy! Please be happy for me, Mama.

 _ **The Duchess of Kent looks shocked and speechless as Victoria briefly takes her hand. Sir John arrives at the door behind them, looks in, sees Victoria is there, and turns on his heel to leave quickly.**_

VICTORIA: You know that Sir John would try to stop us from marrying. I do not want him to know of our engagement yet. It must remain a secret until I give my letter to the newspapers this afternoon. I have promised Sir John an Irish title and 2,000 a year if he will leave court and return to Ireland immediately.

 _ **The Duchess begins to cry quietly.**_

VICTORIA: Mama, you and I will get along much better without his presence. I will take care of you, raise your allowance, and buy you some pretty dresses. I will invite the most interesting men in London to the palace for you to talk with over dinner. I am going to write a letter now to give all the newspapers this afternoon, explaining that Lord M. and I will marry very soon. I will need your help with Uncle Leopold, who I am sure will not be happy to hear this news. If you can help him accept that this is a _fait accompli_ and there is no point in his carrying on about it, I would be grateful. Now, I must go and write my letter. Do not worry, Mama, we shall be happy!

 _ **Victoria is so carried away with being in love that she kisses Mama on the cheek before rising and running out of the room.**_

 **14 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria hurries in from seeing her mother. Her ladies in waiting greet her with curtsies. They are dying of curiosity but dare not ask any questions of the Queen. They eye each other when Victoria is not looking.**_

VICTORIA: Emma, I am so sorry about keeping your carriage out overnight. That storm was frightful! The mud was still knee-deep in many places this morning, and trees had fallen. I hope the palace arranged to transport you wherever you needed to go.

EMMA: Yes, Ma'am, I was well taken care of, thank you.

VICTORIA: If you ladies would excuse me for a while, I must write an important letter. I will invite you back in as soon as it is finished. Would you please send Lehzen in?

 _ **The ladies curtsy and leave the room. Lehzen enters and closes the door behind her. She curtsies.**_

VICTORIA: Lehzen, I need to write an important letter and have it delivered to all the newspapers this afternoon, as soon as possible. We will also need extra copies for Parliament, and for the palace. Would you arrange for several trustworthy clerks to be ready to start writing the copies in less than an hour? I will let you read my letter before they do. Please proofread each copy yourself and then apply the royal seal. Please have as many messengers ready to take the copies as will be needed to assure that all are delivered before five o'clock.

LEHZEN: Certainly, Majesty.

Lehzen leaves the room and closes the door. Victoria sits down at her writing desk and smooths out a piece of stationery. She dips a pen in her inkwell, taps the top of the pen on her lip in thought, and then begins to write. Dash lies down at her feet, looking up at Victoria to try to gauge how long she will be there.

 **15 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. ANOTHER SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria's ladies in waiting have tea as they wait for their Queen to write her letter. They chat desultorily.**_

LADY 1: Something is definitely going on.

LADY 2: Did you see how happy her Majesty looks, sort of lit up from inside?

EMMA: I am sure we will learn soon enough. I am just glad to have my queen and my carriage safely returned.

 **16 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Dash is sound asleep on his side at Victoria's feet, under her writing desk. Victoria is finally happy with her letter. When she tears up earlier drafts into small pieces and moves to throw them away, Dash awakens. Victoria rises and opens the door to summon Lehzen. Lehzen enters and closes the door. Victoria takes the letter and moves to the love seat.**_

VICTORIA: Lehzen, come and sit over here with me so that I may show you the letter.

 _ **Lehzen sits. Victoria hands her the letter. Lehzen begins to read it. Her face changes but she says nothing. When she gets to the end, she puts the letter in her lap and smooths her dress. She swallows while she thinks of what to say.**_

LEHZEN: Majesty, if you are certain, then I wish you every happiness!

VICTORIA: Thank you, dear Lehzen, I am quite certain! Now can you get the clerks to work without letting them spread the word, and then get the messengers out to deliver the copies as soon as possible? Once the messengers have gone out, let me know it is done and bring me the original letter, and then the secret will be out. I have already told Mama, but not Sir John or Uncle Leopold.

LEHZEN: I will take care of it, Majesty.

VICTORIA: And please let my ladies come in? I will not tell them the news until the messengers have left.

 _ **Lehzen curtsies and exits, holding the letter folded. After a moment, the ladies enter the room.**_

VICTORIA: How good it is to see you all! Now, tell me what I missed while I was gone!

 _ **The ladies surround Victoria and start chattering their news.**_

 **17 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and her ladies are sitting and chatting happily, as usual. A knock at the door, and Melbourne is announced.**_

VICTORIA: Yes, have him come in. My ladies, please excuse us.

 _ **The ladies all curtsy and leave the room. Melbourne enters and the doors are closed behind him. Victoria's face lights up as she moves toward Melbourne to embrace him.**_

VICTORIA: My dearest Lord M! Sit over here with me.

 _ **He sits beside her on the love seat. She plants a quick kiss on his cheek. He holds her to his breast briefly and kisses her hair.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, what happened when you got back to the palace? I have been worried about you.

VICTORIA: Mama, Uncle Leopold and Sir John descended upon me immediately with a thousand questions. I told them this much truth: that I needed to speak to you, the storm came suddenly, and it was not safe to travel. I told them each of the last three kings had stayed in the same royal bedchamber, so what's the difference if I did?

MELBOURNE: Oh, my dearest, we are in for a bigger storm now!

 _ **He kisses her hair again and pulls a small box from his pocket.**_

MELBOURNE: I have brought you my mother's diamond ring. I imagine it will be too large for you, so I will have it made smaller.

VICTORIA: _[opening the box]_ Oh, it is beautiful! I can wear it on my middle finger for now. _[extending her left hand and admiring the ring on her middle finger]_ Thank you, my dearest. My sweet darling, dearest Lord M.

 _ **They kiss.**_

VICTORIA: I can wear it now, because soon my letter will be delivered to all the newspapers and to Parliament, and I will tell my ladies. I have already told Mama and Lehzen.

MELBOURNE: How did they react?

VICTORIA: Mama was stunned and speechless. I followed with the news that Sir John was not to be told yet, and that I was banishing him to Ireland with an Irish title and 2,000 a year, effective immediately.

MELBOURNE: By God, you are brave!

VICTORIA: Then Mama cried. I tried to comfort her. I asked her to help me with Uncle Leopold, who is out.

MELBOURNE: He is probably visiting his mistress.

VICTORIA: His what?!

MELBOURNE: I thought you knew. There is an actress whose household he supports, including … his child.

VICTORIA: Is that why he comes to London so often, not just to plague me? _[She whips around to look at him more closely]_ You do not have a mistress, do you?

MELBOURNE: _[Looking straight at her and smiling]_ Oh, God, no! You are more than I can handle, my darling.

 _ **He kisses her hand. She smiles at him playfully.**_

VICTORIA: He and Mama will realize that our engagement cannot be undone. They will get used to it.

MELBOURNE: God knows it is not nearly as bad as the situations almost all the kings before and since Henry VIII have gotten into! If married kings can take mistresses and put them on the payroll, or have their wives beheaded to avoid divorce, can an unmarried queen not marry the widowed Prime Minister?! It seems rather boring by comparison.

VICTORIA: I hope this works. I do not want us starting out with controversy and discord.

MELBOURNE: You have arranged everything brilliantly. Come here, my brave and beautiful queen.

 _ **They kiss again. A knock is heard at the door. They fly apart, straightening themselves and catching their breath. Lehzen comes in with the original letter, folded. Lehzen curtsies.**_

LEHZEN: Majesty, the messengers have been dispatched. Here is your letter. Lord Melbourne, may I wish you joy?

 _ **Melbourne bows kindly to Lehzen. Lehzen gives the letter to Victoria, curtsies again, and leaves, closing the door behind her. Victoria hands her letter to Melbourne. He reads it. Tears well up in his eyes.**_

MELBOURNE: You do write the most touching, honest letters. I feel sure that the country will sympathize. No one can resist you. I certainly could not.

 _ **He holds her and kisses her hair.**_

VICTORIA: You will come to dinner tonight, will you not? Then no one will try to bully me. And you can help me with Uncle Leopold.

MELBOURNE: Yes, darling, of course.

 _ **He kisses her hand.**_

VICTORIA: I told Sir John he had to be gone by 4 o'clock this afternoon, and now it is 4:30. I had better tell my ladies the news before they hear it from someone else. Do you want to be here when I tell them?

MELBOURNE: Hmm, better not. I will go to Dover House to do some work and change for dinner.

 _ **Melbourne kisses her hand again and exits, leaving the door open. The ladies enter eagerly, knowing something big is going on but not knowing what.**_

VICTORIA: My ladies, I have some happy news for you! I have asked Lord M. to marry me. It took a lot of persuasion to make him believe this would not be counter to his duty to the crown, but he finally gave in and accepted. I am so very happy! He gave me his mother's ring!

 _ **Victoria holds out her left hand to show the diamond ring sparkling on her middle finger. The ladies gather around Victoria to look at the ring and to embrace her, with coos of excitement and genuine happiness. Any doubts that any may entertain are not expressed, except in a lifted eyebrow to each other, when no one else is looking.**_

VICTORIA: I have written a letter to my people and had it delivered to all of the newspapers, so the news is out now.

EMMA: And, wonderful news it is, ma'am! I have always thought that William is the handsomest, cleverest, and most kind-hearted man I have ever known. I am sure you will be very happy, and he deserves to have a good wife.

 **18 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DINING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **Melbourne sits to Victoria's left at the large, formal table. Mama sits on her other side, still looking stunned. Lehzen and the ladies and gentlemen of the court also sit at the table, trying hard to make pleasant small talk. Uncle Leopold strides in, red-faced and furious. He sits down beside his sister. Dash hovers by Victoria's chair, hoping for scraps.**_

LEOPOLD: _[angrily]_ All of London is talking. What have you done, Victoria?

VICTORIA: I have proposed to the man I love, and he has been persuaded to accept me. I am very happy and look forward to receiving the blessings of all my uncles.

LEOPOLD: You do not have my blessing! You must stop this madness before it goes too far! This is a childish game, and you must stop playing! And, Lord Melbourne, I thought you had more sense! And sense of your duty to the crown.

MELBOURNE: _[unintimidated]_ My duty to the crown is always uppermost in my mind, King Leopold.

LEOPOLD: It does not appear so!

VICTORIA: _[calmly but with absolute firmness]_ Uncle Leopold, there will be no stopping this wedding. If you try to create any difficulties for us, you will no longer be welcome in any of my homes.

 _ **Victoria puts some food from her plate onto Dash's plate. Dash gobbles the food. Leopold opens his mouth to speak, but then thinks better of it. He is still furious, but now conscious that there is a line he must not cross with the Queen. They all eat silently.**_

 **19 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S BEDROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria awakens in her bed the next morning and looks at the diamond ring on the middle finger of her left hand. She smiles. She hears a clamor from her window and bounces out of bed to look outside. She sees throngs of smiling people waving their arms, chanting her name, and placing bouquets of flowers at the gate to the palace. Tears spring to her eyes, as she realizes that her people are happy for her.**_

VICTORIA: Lehzen! Lehzen!

 _ **Lehzen enters from the sitting room.**_

LEHZEN: Yes, ma'am? Is everything all right?

VICTORIA: Yes, it is wonderful! Have you seen the people outside the gates? I want to dress quickly and go out on the balcony to greet them!

LEHZEN: I will have your dressers come in right away, ma'am.

 _ **Lehzen curtsies and exits. Shortly, Victoria's two dressers enter and begin their duties.**_

 **20 INT./EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. BALCONY. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria runs into the room that leads onto the front balcony. The voices of the crowd gathered outside the palace gates can be heard.**_

THE CROWD: Victoria! Victoria! God save the queen!

 _ **A footman opens the doors that lead onto the balcony. The voices of the crowd can be heard much more clearly. As Victoria steps out onto the balcony and waves to the crowd, a roar goes up. Victoria waves regally, beatifically. She is very moved, very happy, filled with love for Melbourne and for her people.**_

THE CROWD: We wish you joy, your majesty! God save Queen Victoria!

 **END OF ACT ONE**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **ACT TWO**

 **21 INT. ST. JAMES'S PALACE. DUCHESS OF CUMBERLAND'S BEDROOM. DAY.**

 _ **The Duke of Cumberland enters his wife's bedroom holding a newspaper open to the front page. She is sitting at her dressing table, examining her jewels. She smiles as her husband enters.**_

CUMBERLAND: You will not believe this! That simpering little chit we must call our Queen has told the whole world she is going to marry her Prime Minister.

DUCHESS/CUMB: What? That is not possible!

CUMBERLAND: One would think so, yet here is her letter on the front page of every newspaper this morning.

 _ **He hands her the newspaper and she reads the letter.**_

DUCHESS/CUMB: Ach! This is unbelievable! The Monarchy has fallen on sad times. He is not a proper husband for the Queen of England. He is not of royal blood, he is too old, he has a bad reputation, and he is the leader of the Whigs! My dear, how will this affect your chances of gaining power?

CUMBERLAND: Our chances of getting a regency would be gone. If he cannot get a child on her, then there will be no chance of her dying in childbirth. She would likely far outlive me. If he can get a child on her, as soon as the child is born alive, it will precede me as heir to the throne. My chances will be essentially over if she marries Melbourne.

DUCHESS/CUMB: What can we do about it?

CUMBERLAND: I will start trying to persuade the members of the Privy Council to deny them permission to marry. But, until the Privy Council meets... the stupid public seems delighted. Perhaps we should remind them of all the skeletons in Melbourne's closet. Like his dead wife, Caroline, and all her affairs, including with Byron. The time she intentionally broke a champagne glass at a ball in order to slash her arm, because Byron would not take her back. I was there and saw the whole thing — all the blood! Then there was Melbourne's only child, that strange son who died — not a recommendation of his seed, shall we say?

DUCHESS/CUMB: And, of course, there is Melbourne's being cited by Mr. Norton as his wife's lover in Mr. Norton's action for divorce.

CUMBERLAND: Yes, the foolish jury did not buy it, but I and just about everyone else know it was true. Do you remember, when Melbourne first started casting his spell over Victoria, the joke around London was that no one had ever seem him pay so much attention to a woman who was not someone else's wife? Yes, my dear, I think the people ought to be reminded of Melbourne's past.

DUCHESS/CUMB: Yes, and there is no time to waste, according to the Queen's letter. You had better act fast.

CUMBERLAND: Yes. I will go to see that member of my club, that what's-his-name, who owns this rag _[gesturing toward the newspaper]_. He is a fellow Tory. I do not think he will be averse to reminding people of Melbourne's past. And, I think there is another member of my club who owns a newspaper, let me see. Yes, I think a stop at my club is in order right now. Thank you, my dear.

 _ **Cumberland kisses his wife on the cheek, takes the newspaper from her, and exits purposefully.**_

 **22 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Melbourne strides in. He is regaining his life-force; his shoulders are back and his eyes hold joy and hope. Once the doors are closed behind him, he and Victoria meet in the middle of the room to embrace. As the difference in their heights makes kissing difficult standing up, they sit on the love seat to kiss. Then they exert all their will to separate and straighten themselves into a proper position in case anyone should wish to enter. Victoria is wearing his mother's diamond ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, as it has been properly sized.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, I have missed you so. All I want to do is kiss you all day.

MELBOURNE: And all I want to do is kiss you all over.

 _ **Victoria giggles and hugs him, then interlaces her fingers with his for a few seconds.**_

VICTORIA: All right, now, we have to get serious. What has your party decided?

MELBOURNE: There seems to be no one who has the confidence of the Whigs enough to lead them, so they are ready to give over to the Tories for now. This has been coming for a long time. It would have happened soon anyway.

VICTORIA: Then I shall have to ask Robert Peel to form a government?

MELBOURNE: Yes, dearest.

VICTORIA: Will he fear that you will be opposing him behind the scenes?

MELBOURNE: I have spoken with Sir Robert. I have explained to him that I have always had many beliefs in common with his party, that I see neither side as completely correct. I have assured him that, although I may advise you, I have never prejudiced you against him and never will. I told him that he shall have all the confidence of his monarch which is needed to run the government.

VICTORIA: If you say that is how it must be, and that he is worthy of my confidence, then I shall keep up my end of the bargain.

MELBOURNE: Good for you, darling. I know this is a difficult transition for you, as I am the only Prime Minister you have ever had. But in order for us to marry, this change must take place. I will still be at your side to advise you, whenever you wish.

 _ **He kisses her hand. They gaze at each other and smile for a few seconds.**_

VICTORIA: As long as I have you beside me, I will be able to do whatever needs to be done. Now, what shall I say to the Privy Council this afternoon?

MELBOURNE: Well, with bouquets of flowers continuing to pile up outside the palace gates and crowds cheering your name, I think the Privy Council will be hard-pressed to show any opposition to our marriage. Your people seem quite delighted with our love story. I must say, you know how to write a moving letter. All that practice you get writing in your diary every day seems to pay off in a freedom of expression and obvious candor that goes straight to the heart.

VICTORIA: Thank you, dearest. So, how shall I begin?

MELBOURNE: Perhaps this is one place where the truth is not overrated. Perhaps the truth of a real love story has some power that appeals to any but the most corrupt heart. Simply to tell them that you realize they may not understand, but you hope they will, might be enough. We do need their approval.

VICTORIA: I shall hold firm and look at you.

MELBOURNE: That's my Queen, not afraid of anyone!

 _ **He presses his lips to her hand. A knock is heard on the door. A footman's voice is heard through the door.**_

FOOTMAN: Your Majesty, the Privy Council is assembled and awaits your majesty's presence.

 **23 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. THRONE ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **A meeting of the Privy Council. A gaggle of at least 50 lords, dukes, MP's and other members of the Council stand before the empty throne talking loudly, some angrily, while awaiting the entry of the Queen. The Dukes of Cumberland, Sussex and Wellington are among them, as is Peel. Melbourne enters through the back of the room and joins the gaggle. The room gradually quiets as Victoria enters through a side door and makes her way to the throne. All of the gentlemen bow towards her, some grudgingly. With regal bearing and composure, she begins to speak.**_

VICTORIA: My lords, as you all must know by now, I have asked Lord Melbourne to marry me. I had to argue against his many doubts that this would not be in the best interest of your Queen or your country, and his fears that you would have no sympathy for the strength of our love. I at last wore him down. Please do not prove me wrong by making this more difficult than it needs to be. I will marry the man I love, whom you well know to be a fine, principled man whose dedication to crown and country is nowhere surpassed. Our people seem to be celebrating. I hope that you will join them in wishing us joy upon our engagement.

CUMBERLAND: But, this is an outrage! This known seducer has succeeded in manipulating you for his own purposes! I always warned this could happen. We have a duty to …

WELLINGTON: _[interrupting]_ For God's sake, Cumberland, give it up. It is done. You would be wise to say no more.

VICTORIA: Thank you, my lords.

 _ **Victoria quickly stands and starts to leave the room. The men make way for her and then bow, in a wave that flows from the throne to the door. As she passes the Duke of Sussex, he manages to gently catch her hand and kiss it.**_

SUSSEX: My dear niece, I wish you much joy!

VICTORIA: Thank you, Uncle Sussex.

 _ **Victoria smiles at Sussex and leaves the room. The door is closed by a footman. Melbourne exits from the back of the room, before the Privy Council begins its deliberations. The remaining men form a circle and begin to discuss and argue about how they will vote.**_

 **24 EXT. GARDEN. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne walk briskly away from the palace, toward the Summer House, without touching. Two members of her court follow at such a distance that they cannot hear what is said.**_

VICTORIA: What nerve of Uncle Cumberland! He is the one that Mama always thought might try to have me killed. I get the feeling that he might actually try to do it.

MELBOURNE: He is widely known to be an evil man. The public hates him. I will never let him hurt you.

VICTORIA: Maybe we can think of a way to coax him to leave the country and attend to his own little kingdom of Hanover. Let him torture the Hanoverians and leave the English alone!

 _ **They reach the summer house and walk into its shelter. The courtiers remain outside, at a distance, walking about and chatting. Once Victoria and Melbourne are out of everyone's sight, he pulls her into his arms.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, we will banish your evil uncle. You did a wonderful job at the Privy Council. They can see that you will hold steady and not be moved.

 _ **Melbourne kisses her hair. He leads her to a bench where they can sit and kiss for a minute, which is all the time they dare to be out of sight of their chaperones. They rise and walk out into the open. They head back toward the palace, with their chaperones following at a distance.**_

VICTORIA: I would like to have your sister Emily and her family to the Palace for dinner before the wedding. Have you heard yet from your brother Frederick as to when he will arrive from Vienna?

MELBOURNE: There has not been time for me to receive a reply from Fred yet, but I am sure he will come as soon as he can get away from his duties as Ambassador.

VICTORIA: I know that Emily lost her husband, Lord Cowper, right after I became Queen. I have just been asked to approve her marrying Lord Palmerston. What do you think?

MELBOURNE: Palmerston is not my favorite man, but we have always managed to get along in government, and they seem to be much in love. Best to let them marry, as we ask for the same generosity of spirit.

VICTORIA: If I give my permission now for them to marry, they can announce their engagement. Shall we have them to the palace for dinner on Friday to celebrate? I will include Emily's three sons and two daughters. It is so lucky I have Emma to fill me in on everything about the Lamb family!

MELBOURNE: But not too much, I hope.

VICTORIA: Don't worry, darling, I just want to be part of the family. I expect them to be so much nicer than my own. I always wanted to have brothers and sisters; my childhood was so lonely. I should like to feel part of a big, happy family that is not always trying to manipulate me to their own advantage.

MELBOURNE: Fred and Emily and I have always been quite close. I will be glad to share them with you. They are very lively, clever, and kind.

VICTORIA: That seems to run in the Lamb family. I hope our children inherit that from you, instead of being like my Uncles or Mama.

 _ **Melbourne stops walking and looks up at Victoria. He knows she may already be pregnant but cannot ask her if she knows yet. He smiles at her and touches her hand for a fleeting moment.**_

MELBOURNE: I think your mother may improve, now that Sir John has gone. Relieved of his fetid influence, she may surprise you. If you and she can get along better, and she treats you as you wish to be treated, you may want to make her officially the "Queen Mother."

VICTORIA: Yes, I was thinking about that. I will hope for the best.

 **25 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. ROOM THAT OVERLOOKS GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **Lehzen is watching Victoria and Melbourne from the window as they walk back to the palace from the summer house. She does not approve at all of this match, but realizes that Victoria's marrying any man would likely deprive her of her intimate access to Victoria. Things will change, no matter what. She sighs and returns to her duties. There is nothing she can do about it.**_

 **26 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria returns from her walk without Melbourne, who has gone to the House. She asks Lehzen to join her in her sitting room.**_

VICTORIA: Lehzen, I think we must get on with planning the wedding and the honeymoon. I should like to have my bedchamber refurbished while we are away. Two years of looking at these dusty, dreary fabrics have been enough! I should like to have new curtains, new bedcovers, new mattresses, and new paint on the walls. If you order things now, do you think they could do all that work while we go on a honeymoon for a fortnight?

LEHZEN: If you choose fabrics that are already woven, Majesty, rather than ordering them custom-made, I think that can be done. Shall I arrange for the royally-appointed firms in each trade to come in to show you samples? If you give me some idea of what you have in mind, I imagine they could bring some in tomorrow.

VICTORIA: Yes, I will think quickly and let you know. And Lehzen, while you are at it, it makes sense for the Queen's husband to have the adjoining bedchamber, do you not think? And that room will need refurbishing as well. I hate to ask you to move out of the room you have had for two years, but you shall have your pick of any other bedchamber in this wing. And if the room you pick needs freshening, you may refurbish it, as well. Oh, and we should have the locksmith in to make sure there are secure locks on the outer doors to both royal bedchambers.

 _ **Victoria starts looking critically at her bedroom walls and woodwork, imagining what she would like to see there. Lehzen, not in Victoria's line of sight at that moment, looks hurt but resigned to her demotion.**_

LEHZEN: May I get to work contacting the tradesmen now, Majesty?

VICTORIA: Yes, of course. I will let you know presently what colors and patterns I am thinking of. Oh, and Lehzen! Please tell the kitchen that no pork shall be served at any upstairs meal in the palace from now on, as it does not agree with Lord Melbourne. Meat courses shall be smaller than the fish courses. And desserts after dinner shall consist of every type of fruit available, but only small portions of one type of cake, pie, or ice.

LEHZEN: Very good, Majesty.

 _ **Lehzen curtsies and exits. Victoria continues appraising the dull furnishings of her bedroom, and imagining something fresher, brighter and more fashionable. After a moment, her ladies enter.**_

VICTORIA: Oh, good! My ladies, will you help me imagine how to refurbish my bedchamber and the one adjoining, so that Lord M. and I may return from our honeymoon to fresh quarters?

 _ **The ladies begin their inspection and offering their many ideas.**_

 **27 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. QUEEN'S BEDCHAMBER & SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and her ladies are still discussing how to refurbish the royal bedrooms when Lord Melbourne arrives. Victoria sees him enter the sitting room.**_

VICTORIA: My ladies, could we take a few moments from redecorating?

 _ **The ladies smile, curtsy and exit via the sitting room. The door is closed behind them.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, the Privy Council has given its approval for us to marry.

VICTORIA: Oh, thank God! I did not know how long I could succeed in distracting myself with interior decoration.

 _ **They embrace, sit on the love seat and kiss for a moment. They break apart to talk, knowing they can never be assured of being alone for long until after they are married.**_

VICTORIA: I thought I would have my bedchamber redecorated while we are on our honeymoon. And if you would like to have the adjoining bedchamber, through that door, I will have it decorated as you wish. Would you like to have that chamber?

MELBOURNE: Yes, darling, that sounds perfect.

 _ **He kisses her hand.**_

VICTORIA: We would have to be away for at least a fortnight to give them time to do all that. But I cannot be out of communication with the palace and Parliament for nearly that long. Where could we go that would be close enough to be in communication but far enough away to feel completely away for our honeymoon?

MELBOURNE: We could go to Brocket Hall.

VICTORIA: Really? There are not too many ghosts there to haunt you?

MELBOURNE: Caroline and I never lived together in the Master Apartments, where my bedchamber is now; my parents and then my father still had it. So, I think you have made it all new in my eyes, quite recently.

VICTORIA: Then, that would be wonderful. I will leave Dash here so that I may give you my full attention. My dearest. My darling Lord M. I cannot believe you will soon be all mine.

 _ **They hold hands, sigh and gaze at each other. A knock at the door.**_

VICTORIA: Yes?

 _ **A footman enters with a letter, hands it to Victoria with a bow, and exits. Victoria opens the letter and quickly reads it.**_

VICTORIA: The Archbishop of Canterbury says we can have the wedding in the Chapel Royal one week from today. How does that sound?

MELBOURNE: The sooner, the better.

VICTORIA: He also asks whether I want to promise to "obey" you in my vows. What do you think?

MELBOURNE: _[laughing]_ You never have yet, so why would you start now?

 _ **Victoria laughs with him.**_

MELBOURNE: My inclination would be to omit that word. You are the Queen and you do not need to obey any person. The kingdom should know that it is you who will continue to rule, and not any power behind the throne.

VICTORIA: You are always thinking of what is best for me, and never for yourself. I am so lucky to have found such a man.

 _ **This time she kisses his hand. A long, loving gaze passes between them.**_

VICTORIA: I will have them print the invitations immediately. I do not want to invite my Uncle Cumberland. Do I have to invite him?

MELBOURNE: Let me think about that.

VICTORIA: Can you make a list quickly of all the relatives and friends you want invited? The Chapel Royal only holds 100 people.

MELBOURNE: I believe so.

VICTORIA: Shall we have the wedding in the morning, followed by a simple breakfast at St. James's, so we will have time to change and travel to Brocket? Oh, darling, there is so much to do! I wish we could just elope to Gretna Green!

MELBOURNE: The day will soon be here. A morning wedding sounds right. I should go now and attend to my list, and ordering my new jacket. And I will tell the staff at Brocket to spruce everything up for the honeymoon, and to order in food… What staff will you bring?

 _ **They are both overtaken with thinking of how many things they must accomplish in the one week remaining before the wedding.**_

VICTORIA: I will bring just one of my dressers, I think, and give the other the time off. Lehzen will have to stay here, as she is in charge of the redecorations. I will figure out who else is needed to be with me at Brocket, if anyone.

 _ **They both rise, preparing to launch themselves into their tasks. They hug tightly and then head off in opposite directions.**_

 **28 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DUCHESS OF KENT'S SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **The Duchess of Kent and King Leopold stand, discussing recent events.**_

LEOPOLD: I am sorry, my dear sister, but I cannot stay here to witness this disaster. I came here to make your daughter a fine match with her cousin Albert, and instead she is marrying a man older than you or I, who is not even of royal blood. I must arrange to go home right away. The day after I wrote to Ernst and Albert telling them to set out for London immediately, I wrote telling them to stay in Coburg.

MAMA: But, Leopold, she is still your niece. Do you not wish her well and want to attend her wedding?

LEOPOLD: This I cannot do. How many years has Melbourne left to live? Can he even father children? She will be a young widow, but we cannot count on Albert staying unmarried until then. No, I am sorry to have to leave you now, but your headstrong daughter has created an embarrassment for her country and the royal family that I cannot bear to see. I will leave tomorrow. I only hope Ernst and Albert received my second letter in time.

 _ **The Duchess of Kent looks terribly abashed. Her brother does not seem to notice.**_

 **29 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. ANOTHER SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **It is the next morning. Victoria and her ladies sit looking at pictures of dresses and swatches of fabric. The Lord Chamberlain, the Duke of Montrose, is announced. He enters and bows.**_

LC: Your Majesty, may I wish you joy upon this happy occasion?

VICTORIA: Thank you, my Lord Duke.

LC: There are some questions of procedure for the wedding.

VICTORIA: Just a simple ceremony, the traditional way, that everyone else does.

LC: Very good. And who will walk your Majesty down the aisle?

VICTORIA: Hmm. Perhaps I shall ask my Uncle Sussex. How does that sound?

LC: Very good. And your bridesmaids?

VICTORIA: I have in mind to ask Lord Melbourne's sister Emily and her two daughters to attend me. Emily has a little granddaughter, but she may be too young to be a flower girl. I will find out when they come to dinner tonight. My dress will have to be simple, with no train, I think, if it is to be made in time, so three attendants should suffice.

LC: Yes, that sounds fine. And what sort of flowers would you like?

VICTORIA: Whatever is in season, a simple bouquet for me, with some myrtle, and some flowers for the bonnets of my three attendants. My dress will be white, so any color flowers will do. My attendants will wear… oh dear, how will we ever get them matching dresses in so short a time? They will have to be very simple indeed. May we let you know the color?

LC: Certainly. One more thing, your Majesty: will there be a new Prime Minister to carry the ceremonial sword to lead your procession?

VICTORIA: Yes, I believe Sir Robert Peel will be Prime Minister by then. I have asked him to meet with me at noon.

LC: Very good. I think that is all I need for now, your Majesty. Please call upon me for any details that need arranging.

VICTORIA: Thank you, Duke.

 _ **The Lord Chamberlain bows and exits. The doors are left open, as the footmen outside the doors can see King Leopold approaching briskly.**_

VICTORIA: I must decide upon a dress right away, if I am to get the dressmakers started on it today! What do you think, Emma?

 _ **They resume poring over pictures and fabric samples. King Leopold appears at the door.**_

VICTORIA: Uncle Leopold, come in.

LEOPOLD: I have come to say goodbye, as my carriage awaits.

 _ **Leopold approaches Victoria and kisses her brusquely on both cheeks.**_

VICTORIA: Have a safe journey.

LEOPOLD: I am sorry I have to miss your wedding, but I wish you the best.

VICTORIA: Thank you, Uncle. Goodbye.

 _ **Leopold exits and the doors are closed after him.**_

VICTORIA: Thank God he is gone. He would not have behaved well at the wedding. That was the longest visit in the history of uncles.

 _ **Victoria takes out a sketch pad and begins to sketch the dress she imagines.**_

 **30 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. SAME SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria stands waiting, alone, as the clock strikes twelve. There is a knock, and the footman announces Sir Robert Peel. Peel enters, bows, and approaches Victoria. He kisses the hand she has extended.**_

VICTORIA: Sir Robert, thank you for coming.

PEEL: Your Majesty, may I wish you every happiness upon your engagement?

VICTORIA: Thank you, Sir Robert. Now that Lord Melbourne has stepped down as Prime Minister, would you be willing to form a government?

PEEL: Yes, your Majesty. I would be honored.

VICTORIA: I am sure you and I will get along fine now. Also, I understand it is traditional for the Prime Minister to carry the ceremonial sword to lead the royal wedding procession. Would you be willing to do that as well?

PEEL: That would be a great honor, your Majesty.

VICTORIA: Very good. The Lord Chamberlain will be in touch with you. Forgive me for cutting this visit short, but there is so much to be done in so little time! Thank you again for coming today.

PEEL: I understand, and it has been my pleasure, your Majesty.

 _ **Peel bows and exits.**_

 **31 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **V**_ ** _ic_** _ **toria jumps up from the love seat as Melbourne is announced. As the door is closed, they embrace tightly.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, Uncle Leopold has gone home, thank God.

MELBOURNE: Finally! I thought he would never leave.

VICTORIA: Speaking of uncles, have you seen today's papers? My vicious Uncle Cumberland has been trying to stir up the press against us.

MELBOURNE: Yes, I am waiting to see if the public takes any of his bait, but I do not think they will. That is all old news to most people, and he is so widely despised. I think the public is firmly on your side, and will never be on his. I must admit I was furious this morning, but do not worry, my darling, he will get nowhere with this. He might get somewhere with pointing out that I am too old for you, but not many people seem to think that should stop us.

VICTORIA: Now I feel perfectly justified in not inviting him to the wedding. In fact, now that he has dug up those painful old stories just in order to hurt you, I will never allow him into any of my homes again!

MELBOURNE: I am sure our lives will be more pleasant for that.

VICTORIA: And, if he wants to attend the Privy Council, they will have to hold it elsewhere. Speaking of which, I had a perfectly friendly meeting with Robert Peel at noon. He has agreed not only to form a government, but to lead our wedding procession holding the ceremonial sword.

MELBOURNE: Well, one bridge burned and one fence mended, all to the good.

VICTORIA: Now, darling, your sister Emily, her children with their spouses, and her fiancé, Lord Palmerston, will be here at 8 o'clock for dinner, so do not be late.

MELBOURNE: I should warn you, dearest, that Emily and Palmerston are so famous for being late to dinner that the word about them in London society is that they do not know what soup is!

 _ **They both laugh.**_

MELBOURNE: We shall see if they intend to set a better precedent with us tonight. Oh, I had a letter from my brother Fred that he was setting out from Vienna, and he hopes to arrive today or tomorrow, depending on the weather for crossing the channel.

VICTORIA: It would be wonderful if he could be here for dinner tonight, too.

MELBOURNE: Yes, it would. Well, I have to stay away from Parliament this afternoon because they are discussing what my allowance as your husband shall be. Is there anything you need me for? Oh, is it all right if I continue to have George Anson as my private secretary? You have met George, have you not?

VICTORIA: Yes, darling, I like George, and I know you depend upon him. I cannot think of anything else right now. Is your jacket going to be ready in time?

MELBOURNE: I shall stop at the tailor on my way back to Dover House to see if I can try it on yet.

 _ **Both rise. They embrace and he kisses her hair, then they break apart. They both speak at once:**_

VICTORIA & MELBOURNE: See you at dinner!

 _ **They laugh and go off in opposite directions.**_

 **32 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DRAWING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **The drawing room next to the dining room is ablaze with candles. The Duchess of Kent and Melbourne sit on a sofa on either side of Victoria, making small talk. Suddenly, the footman perks up at the door at the top of the stairs. As a group of very well-dressed people approaches the top of the stairs, he announces each one to the Queen as she or he enters the room.**_

FOOTMAN: Your Majesty! Emily Cowper, Dowager Countess of Cowper. Henry Temple, Viscount Palmerston. George Cowper, Earl of Cowper, and the Countess of Cowper. Mr. and Mrs. William Cowper-Temple. Mr. and Mrs. Charles Cowper. Viscountess Frances Jocelyn and Viscount Jocelyn. Lady Emily Ashley-Cooper and Anthony Ashley-Cooper, Earl of Shaftesbury.

 _ **Each one makes her or his way in turn to Victoria, who is still seated on the sofa. Each one curtsies or bows, kisses the hand she holds out, and murmurs, "your Majesty."**_

VICTORIA: I am so glad you all could come! Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable.

 _ **As footmen begin to circulate to offer hors d'oeuvres or serve drinks, Melbourne stands up. His sister greets him warmly with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**_

EMILY SR.: William, my darling big brother, congratulations! I am so happy for you!

MELBOURNE: And I for you, now that you and Palmerston have been able to announce your engagement. I really want you to get to know the Queen, and she very much wants to get to know you.

EMILY SR.: I would love to. But I must admit, I am a bit afraid.

MELBOURNE: You? Nonsense! You two will be chattering like old friends within half an hour. Let me introduce you to her mother. _[guiding her over to the Duchess of Kent]_ Emily, this is the Duchess of Kent. Duchess, may I present my sister, Emily Cowper?

MAMA: How nice to meet you, Lady Cowper. What a lovely group of grown children you have.

EMILY SR.: Thank you, Duchess. What a lovely grown child you have, who is so brave as to tame my brother!

MAMA: We often think it is he who has tamed her!

VICTORIA: _[standing up, good-naturedly]_ What is this I hear?

EMILY SR.: Your Majesty, thank you so much for giving your permission for Palmerston and me to marry. It is so pleasing to be planning our wedding just when you are planning yours.

VICTORIA: Yes, but we have only one week to plan everything! To have dresses made on such short notice is very difficult. And I want to have the royal apartments refurbished while we are on our honeymoon. Did you know we will spend a fortnight at Brocket Hall?

EMILY SR.: That sounds marvelous! Our wedding will be 16 days after yours, so I hope you and William will be able to be there.

VICTORIA: We would love to. I would so like to get to know your daughters, especially.

EMILY SR: Frances, Emily! Come over here. Do not be shy, her Majesty would like to get to know you.

 _ **Daughters Frances and Emily ("Jr.") join their mother and Victoria. Seeing that Victoria and his sister are well-launched, Melbourne moves on to greet his brother-in-law-to-be, Palmerston, without his usual warmth.**_

MELBOURNE: Congratulations, Palmerston.

PALMERSTON: And, the same to you. Have you heard yet that Parliament has decided to give you an allowance of 50,000 a year? They feel you are entitled to a good pension for your retirement, in thanks for your many years of devoted service to your country.

MELBOURNE: Well, I must say, that is a nice surprise. I never expected it.

PALMERSTON: They seemed glad to do it, especially since you do not need to be made an earl now, as you will become Prince Consort upon your wedding.

MELBOURNE: Well, that is astonishing! I did not even know they had been asked to do that.

PALMERSTON: I guess your wife-to-be knows her way around Parliament now, as she has been taught by the best.

MELBOURNE: She is a wonder. I only hope I can be worthy of her.

FOOTMAN: Your Majesty!

 _ **Everyone looks up to see a very handsome man resembling Melbourne poised at the top of the stairs.**_

FOOTMAN: Ambassador Frederick Lamb, Baron Beauvale.

 _ **Fred makes the same pilgrimage to bow to Victoria (who is now standing among a group made up of her mother, Fred's sister and nieces), and to kiss her hand.**_

FRED: Your majesty. I wish you joy!

VICTORIA: I am so delighted you have arrived in time to dine with us! How was your journey?

MELBOURNE: _[clapping Fred on the back warmly]_ Fred, you made it! The seas must have been calm for you today.

FRED: Yes, it was a lovely day for crossing, luckily. Congratulations, William! How long has it been since we saw each other?

MELBOURNE: Too long — last Christmas, I think. You look very well. Vienna must agree with you.

FRED: _[turning to Emily Sr., to hug her and kiss her on the cheek]_ My darling little sister! Joy to you, also! How marvelous you and your daughters look.

 _ **Fred studiously tries to avoid having to speak with Palmerston, whom he has not forgiven for alienating Emily's affections from her first husband, Lord Cowper, who then died. After all the other greetings have been warmly made, the men and the women naturally fall into two separate groups for conversation. Victoria beams with happiness, feeling at the center of a warm family for the first time in her life.**_

FOOTMAN: Your Majesty, dinner is served.

VICTORIA: Let us all go in to dinner. I am so pleased to have you all here.

 _ **Victoria, still beaming, leads the group into the dining room.**_

 **33 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. ANOTHER DRAWING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **After dinner, Victoria leads the ladies into another drawing room containing card tables and a piano. They are all smiling and chatting warmly with each other. The two Emily's and Frances are invited to sit near Victoria and her mother. Footmen offer drinks.**_

VICTORIA: Ladies, I have something important to ask you. I was wondering if you would be my attendants at our wedding. Emily, Frances and Emily, I would very much like you to be my matrons of honor.

 _ **They all look astonished, except Mama, who knew this was coming.**_

EMILY SR.: _[warmly]_ I am sure that my daughters and I would be most honored, your Majesty, to attend you.

VICTORIA: That will make me so happy, to have you all in our wedding. And, are there any grandchildren old enough to be flower girls or page boys?

EMILY JR.: My four oldest boys range in age from 3 1/2 to 8. I think they would love to be in your wedding. Then there's my daughter Victoria Elizabeth, who is 26 months old. I think if I held her hand coming down the aisle, she could do a fine job of scattering flower petals. She adores her Great Uncle William, just as I have always adored my Uncle William. She may not remember it when she grows up, but she will be able to tell people she was in Queen Victoria's wedding!

VICTORIA: _[delighted]_ Then that is settled! Now, what shall you wear? Is it possible to have your matching dresses made in such a short time? Do you have a fast dressmaker, or two or three? Do you want to look at some styles and fabrics tonight while you are here, or to come back to the palace tomorrow to do that?

 _ **They all talk at once, smiling and laughing. Victoria pulls out notebooks and magazines of styles of dresses, her own sketches of dresses, and a box of fabric swatches. They place these upon one of the card tables and start to look through them. They are all so engrossed that they do not notice the gentlemen entering the drawing room after a few minutes. The men are served drinks, and sit or stand in groups to talk. Victoria finally looks up and sees Melbourne standing near her.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, I now have three matrons of honor, four page boys and a flower girl to attend me at our wedding! Is that not wonderful?

MELBOURNE: It most certainly is, darling. I am very pleased.

 _ **Melbourne smiles tenderly at Victoria, so happy that she has taken to his family, who are all behaving themselves so far. He can see how happy it makes her to be welcomed into his family, the first real family she has ever known.**_

MELBOURNE: And Fred has agreed to be my best man, so now we are all set.

VICTORIA: I think we may actually be able to carry this off!

 **34 INT. WHITE'S CLUB. LONDON. NIGHT.**

 _ **Dozens of Tory gentlemen, including many members of Parliament, are relaxing at their club: drinking, smoking, playing cards, and talking. Among those in one crowded room are the Duke of Wellington and the Duke of Cumberland. The Duke of Cumberland, standing, is speaking urgently to a book publisher who is seated at a table, trying to finish a card game, and resents being distracted**_.

CUMBERLAND: I think now would be a propitious time to republish the novel written by Lady Caroline Lamb, called _Glenarvon_. You would sell a lot of copies. I would be willing to fund the printing if you could do it immediately.

PUBLISHER: But it was never a worthwhile or well-reviewed novel. Why in the world would you want it republished now, Duke?

 _ **The Duke of Wellington overhears this conversation and walks up to the Duke of Cumberland, towering over him.**_

WELLINGTON: I think I know why. It goes along with what you have been trying to do ever since the Queen's letter was published in the newspapers. I must tell you, Cumberland, that I consider your actions to be tantamount to treason. I will not stand for it. If you do not immediately cease this campaign to disrupt the Queen's engagement, I will bring up your intentions before the Privy Council. You had best leave for Hanover right away, if you know what is good for you.

 _ **The Duke of Wellington turns on his heel and leaves the room. The Duke of Cumberland is left red-faced and furious. His first instinct is to hit anyone who dares to contradict him, but he does not dare pick a fight with the Duke of Wellington, who is much taller and much better-liked than he, revered even. The Duke of Cumberland forces himself to unclench his fists. He harrumphs and pulls down his waistcoat.**_

CUMBERLAND: I just remembered a pressing engagement. Good day to you, gentlemen.

 _ **He leaves the room by a different door than the Duke of Wellington used, and exits the club.**_

 **35 INT. DUCHESS OF CUMBERLAND'S BEDROOM. ST. JAMES'S PALACE. NIGHT.**

 _ **The Duke of Cumberland rushes into his wife's bedroom. She is seated, examining her jewels and her hairdo in the mirror of her dressing table.**_

CUMBERLAND: My dear, I am fed up with London and wish to leave for Hanover as soon as may be arranged. We must be gone before the dreaded wedding festivities begin. Come, let us make our travel arrangements and have our trunks packed, right now.

DUCHESS/CUMB: For goodness' sake! I have dresses being made and a fur-lined pelisse that are not ready yet!

CUMBERLAND: They can ship those things to you in Hanover. I wish to go, tomorrow!

 _ **The Duchess hears the tone in his voice that means he must be obeyed or he will lose his temper. She rises and rings for her maid.**_

 **36 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne set out on a brisk walk in the garden, trailed by two courtiers.**_

VICTORIA: Now the newspapers say that Uncle Cumberland and his wife have left for Hanover. Thank God I will not have to worry about him coming to the wedding. But I pity the poor people of Hanover.

MELBOURNE: Both evil uncles have exiled themselves from the kingdom. Quite a coup, darling.

 **37 INT. THE CHAPEL ROYAL. ST. JAMES'S PALACE. DAY.**

 _ **It is December 1, 1839. Church bells are ringing. The morning sunshine pours into the chapel. The Archbishop of Canterbury stands at the altar in his finest robes. The two handsome Lamb brothers stand in front of him and to the right. Melbourne wears a magnificent new jacket covered in gold braid. The brothers smile and fidget, looking up the aisle towards the door. Making up the capacity congregation are 100 of the most important people in England, including the Duke of Wellington, the Earl of Shaftesbury, the Earl of Cowper, Viscount Jocelyn and their wives. Victoria's ladies in waiting are there with their husbands, dressed in their finest. The Duchess of Kent is between these two groups, wearing a sumptuous new gown, and conversing with the people on either side of her. She looks happy and hopeful. Off-duty staff and servants, dressed in their Sunday best, observe from the balcony. All the ladies remark to each other on how very handsome the Lamb brothers look.**_

 _ **The music starts and the doors at the back of the chapel are opened. As the music plays, Peel marches in first, holding the ceremonial sword raised before him. Behind him walks Victoria, wearing a simple but beautiful dress of white silk, with simple jewels and a crown of fresh flowers, and holding the arm of her Uncle Sussex. She carries a lovely bouquet of white and yellow flowers interspersed with myrtle, known as the herb of love. They both look pleased as punch. Behind them walks Emily, the Dowager Duchess of Cowper. Behind Emily (Sr.) follow four of her grandsons: Anthony Ashley-Cooper (8), bearing a pillow of royal blue edged with gold that holds the wedding ring, and his brothers Francis (almost 7), Maurice (4), and Evelyn (3). The boys are adorable and fairly well-behaved, as they are contained between their grandmother and their mother. There follow Emily's two daughters, Frances and Emily (Jr.). The attendants each wear a simple but lovely silk dress the color of butter and a matching bonnet with fresh flowers under the brim. Emily (Jr.) holds the hand of her cherubic 26-month-old daughter, Victoria Elizabeth, who has a basket of yellow rose petals tied around her waist. The flower girl, dressed in a tiny version of the matrons of honor's dresses, seems delighted to sprinkle rose petals as far as she can throw them. She giggles as they go, to the delight of all assembled.**_

 _ **When the bride and her Uncle reach the altar, the music stops. The matrons of honor stand to the side of the bride, with the five children right in front of or beside them, under their arms. Victoria kisses her Uncle Sussex on the cheek, and he stands to the other side, along with Fred and Peel. She hands her bouquet to Emily (Sr.), with warm smiles on both sides. Melbourne waggles his eyebrows at his grand-niece and nephews. They giggle quietly. Melbourne and Victoria stand close to each other, facing the Archbishop, as he begins the ceremony. They beam at each other, then give the Archbishop their attention.**_

ARCHBISHOP: William, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?

MELBOURNE: I will.

ARCHBISHOP: Victoria, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?

VICTORIA: I will.

 _ **Emily (Jr.) prods her son Anthony, and he delivers to his great-uncle the pillow with the ring on it. Melbourne takes the ring and thanks his great-nephew with a smile and a nod. Anthony returns with the pillow to his mother. Melbourne prepares to place the ring on Victoria's finger. He repeats after the Archbishop:**_

MELBOURNE: With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee worship. With all of my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen.

ARCHBISHOP: I pronounce that they be man and wife together.

 _ **A subdued murmur of approval issues from the congregation. (No applause.) Victoria and Melbourne join hands, beaming, and turn to face the congregation. The murmur increases to a cheer. They walk back down the aisle, with the matrons of honor and children following, then Sussex and Fred, and finally Peel, once again holding up the ceremonial sword. When the doors are opened and the royal couple exits, a huge roar is heard from the crowd watching outside.**_

 **38 INT. ST. JAMES'S PALACE. BALLROOM. DAY.**

 _ **The wedding breakfast is joyous and festive. The children run around playing. A large wedding cake towers above a table in the center of the ballroom. A U-shaped table taking up most of the ballroom is laid with silver and crystal at places for all the invited guests. Off-duty staff populate the edges of the room, eating and drinking from a buffet. The guests sit, finishing their breakfast and conversing animatedly. Eventually, Victoria and Melbourne rise to cut the cake with the ceremonial sword. They feed each other a bite of fruitcake, to the cheers of those assembled. They stop to talk briefly with the Duchess of Kent, and then with Fred and Emily, Sr. They are trying to slip out of the ballroom without causing a stir. Melbourne's brother and sister each embrace him and Victoria. Once the newlyweds are headed for the door and out of earshot, Emily turns to Fred.**_

EMILY: They seem so in love. I hope they will have many good years together. I think they will be very happy, do you not? _[she pauses]_ And will you ever get married, Fred, especially now that you have been made a Baron, at the ripe old age of 57? What would Jane Austen say? Any single Baron must be in want of a wife!

 _ **Frederick puts his arm around his sister affectionately as their brother leaves the ballroom behind his new wife.**_

FRED: I may just have someone in mind. I think our big brother may have inspired me, as usual.

 **39 EXT. CARRIAGE EXIT OF BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DAY.**

 _ **The rear two of three carriages are being loaded with luggage. The younger of the Queen's two dressers, in traveling clothes, gets into the middle carriage. The front carriage, the fanciest one, waits with its door open for the newlyweds. Victoria and Melbourne emerge from the palace and walk down the stairs, hand in hand. She has changed into a traveling outfit, as has he. Both beam with happiness. They quickly board their carriage. Mounted guards ride up on either side. The caravan sets off for Brocket Hall. It is noon on a mild and sunny day.**_

 **40 EXT. LONDON STREETS. DAY.**

 _ **People wait outside the gates of the palace to cheer the royal honeymoon caravan as it passes into the streets of London. It is easy to smile at the crowds, as Victoria and Melbourne cannot stop smiling anyway. They wave their outside hands at the cheering crowds. Their intertwined inner hands are between them, out of sight.**_

 **41 EXT. COUNTRY ROADS. DAY.**

 _ **The crowds thin as the roads pass from London to the country. Still, there are occasionally townspeople and travelers along the way who salute the royal newlyweds. When they are out of anyone's sight, they turn to kiss each other. There is a lot of sighing and little talking. Victoria leans her head against Melbourne's chest. She thinks of the last time she took this carriage ride, just two weeks ago, and how much has changed. She is so relieved that she found a way to make this happen, when it might so easily have ended differently. Melbourne hopes he can keep up with her, be healthy, and not widow her too soon. He is very happy.**_

 **42 EXT. BROCKET HALL. DAY.**

 _ **The caravan heads up the drive to Brocket Hall. When it approaches the house, it can be seen that the entire staff is arrayed outside, waiting for their master and his bride to arrive. When the caravan stops at the door, a footman pulls down the stairs of each carriage, starting with the front carriage. The butler opens the door to the front carriage and helps Victoria alight.**_

VICTORIA: Hello, Thornfield! How good to see you again!

THORNFIELD: Your majesty, welcome! Congratulations! We are so glad to have you here for your honeymoon. _[with true warmth of feeling]_ Your Highness, welcome home, sir! Congratulations!

VICTORIA: Mrs. Fairfax, how nice to see you again!

FAIRFAX: Your majesty!

 _ **Fairfax curtsies. The rest of the servants are quickly introduced as Victoria and Melbourne make their way into the house. The servants curtsey or bow as the royal couple passes them and hears their names.**_

 **43 INT. BROCKET HALL. FOYER. DAY.**

 _ **Inside the foyer, the luggage is brought in and then carried upstairs to Melbourne's apartments. Victoria and Melbourne mount the stairs and enter the apartments.**_

 **44 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENT. DAY.**

 _ **The apartment includes a bedroom adjoining Melbourne's that was not seen in Act One. Each bedroom has its own bath/dressing room. The Brocket servants are placing Victoria's luggage in the adjoining bedroom. A tray holding small sandwiches covered with a linen serviette, and various fruits, sits on a table in Melbourne's room with a pitcher of porter, glasses, and some small plates and serviettes. In the other bedroom, a tea tray with cups and saucers, a large teapot in a cozy, milk in a covered little pitcher, and small cakes waits. Fresh flowers from the Brocket Hall greenhouses brighten both rooms. Victoria's dresser looks around and quickly comprehends the lay-out. She begins unpacking Victoria's things in the adjoining bedroom. She hangs dresses and the Queen's riding habit in the armoire, and places lingerie in the bureau. She lays a white silk nightdress and peignoir on the bed. She puts Victoria's comb, brush and hairpins on the dressing table, and Victoria's toiletries in the bathroom. She places Victoria's jewel box in the top drawer of the bureau, and her bridal bouquet on top of the bureau in a waiting vase of water.**_

DRESSER: Ma'am, would you like me to draw you a bath?

VICTORIA: Yes, please.

 _ **The dresser goes to the other room to ask Melbourne's valet, Rochester, how to get the hot water for the tub. Rochester is removing his master's jacket and hanging it up. He then goes to draw his master a bath and demonstrates how it is done. Victoria removes her gloves and looks at the view of the back garden, through to the lovely park of Brocket Hall. The dresser fills Victoria's bathtub and reenters the bedroom. She locks the door to the corridor and gently closes the door that connects to Melbourne's room.**_

DRESSER: Would you like me to unfasten your dress, ma'am?

VICTORIA: Yes, please.

 _ **The dresser expertly unfastens the back of Victoria's dress, helps her step out of it, and hangs it in the armoire. As she begins to unlace Victoria's corset, Victoria stops her.**_

VICTORIA: I think I can manage from here, thank you. Why don't you go and settle into your own quarters, and get accustomed to the house, until I ring for you?

DRESSER: Yes, ma'am.

 _ **The dresser curtsies and exits. Hearing her go, just after his valet has left, Melbourne knocks on the interconnecting door.**_

VICTORIA: Come in, darling.

 _ **Melbourne sees her, in her shift and corset, sitting at the dressing table, starting to remove her shoes.**_

MELBOURNE: Let me do that for you, darling.

 _ **Melbourne kneels on one knee on the soft carpet in front of her and gently removes her shoes. Then, looking in her eyes and seeing permission, he begins to remove her stockings. They kiss. The stockings come off. His hand begins to slide up her thigh.**_

VICTORIA: Oh, darling, take this corset off me, I can hardly breathe.

 _ **She stands up and turns her back to him. He stands and begins to unlace the corset. It ends up on the floor and she kicks it away with the stockings, as he takes her into his arms, wearing only her shift.**_

VICTORIA: Let me just get into the bath for a minute, darling. I am so dusty from the journey.

 _ **He is reluctant to let her go, but also reluctant to press her.**_

MELBOURNE: Oh, all right. Then I will wash off my dust also.

 _ **He takes one more kiss, then walks into his room, undoing his shirt, and leaving the interconnecting door open. Victoria goes into the bathroom carrying her nightdress and peignoir.**_

 **45 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENT. DUSK.**

 _ **Melbourne comes out of his bathroom in his dressing gown. He peaks through the open door to Victoria's room, to see she is still in the bathroom. He approaches her bathroom door.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling one, are you out of the tub yet?

VICTORIA: Yes, I am just putting on my nightdress.

 _ **Melbourne makes sure both rooms' doors to the hallway are locked. Victoria opens the bathroom door and steps into her bedroom, wearing the silk nightdress. She has let her hair down. She smiles up at him. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the bed.**_

 _ **46 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENT. NIGHT.**_

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne lie languidly in the bed in her room, smiling at each other, laughing and utterly happy. His arm is around her and her head is on his chest. Her hair covers the pillows. Melbourne catches a lock of her hair and inhales its unique fragrance. He feels the softness of her hair and sinks all his fingers into its unknown, thick, dark depths. He turns to kiss her for the thousandth time. She sighs contentedly, then yawns and stretches.**_

VICTORIA: I am famished, darling! Do you want to eat something?

 _ **Victoria pulls on her nightdress and gets out of bed to inspect the tea tray and its cakes.**_

VICTORIA: I think there were sandwiches in your room. I will go and look.

 _ **Victoria goes into the other room and returns carrying the tray of sandwiches, fruit and porter. She puts it next to the tea tray and pulls up two chairs to the small table. She sits down and grabs a plate and a sandwich. She puts out a plate at the other seat.**_

VICTORIA: Now we can have a meal without leaving our room or ringing for anyone. How very thoughtful of them. Is this usual for a wedding night?

MELBOURNE: I do not really know, but it is very handy indeed.

 _ **Melbourne puts on his dressing gown and walks over to their cozy little repast. He stops behind Victoria's chair to nuzzle her neck. He has to push her hair out of the way first. She reaches up to muss his hair while he is nuzzling.**_

VICTORIA: Mmm. Roast beef, my favorite! Which sandwich will you have, darling?

MELBOURNE: Let's see. Chicken for me, I think.

 _ **He sits down and takes a sandwich. They look at each other while they eat, smile and laugh. Victoria fills two glasses with porter and gives him one.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, I like being able to do things for you.

 _ **She reaches her hand out to caress his arm in its cashmere sleeve. They smile at each other again.**_

VICTORIA: _[laughingly]_ Can we just stay in this apartment for the whole fortnight, not get dressed and not see anyone?!

MELBOURNE: That is what a honeymoon is for. You know the old saying, "What is in a honeymoon salad? Lettuce alone."

 ** _Victoria laughs as she gets the pun. She reaches for a small cake and puts it on her plate._**

VICTORIA: Would you like some tea, darling? It might be cold by now. _[She moves the cozy and feels the teapot.]_ Well, it is still a bit warm. Let me pour some for you. Just a little milk, right?

MELBOURNE: That is right, my dearest little Queen, my own darling little wife.

 _ **He reaches over to kiss her cheek, which becomes a kiss on the lips. She pours herself a cup of tea. They cannot keep their hands off each other. They manage to drink their tea, and end up taking a bunch of grapes and getting back in bed. Once under the covers, she removes her nightdress and he his dressing gown, in what has already become a practiced dance. They smile at each other. She feeds him a grape and giggles, and they sink into a long kiss.**_

 **47 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENT. DAWN.**

 _ **The dawn light seeps into Victoria's bedroom. Melbourne sleeps soundly on his side, holding his bride. Rooks call out, and Victoria wakes. She realizes she is in her husband's arms and sighs quietly in contentment. She feels perfectly safe, protected, and loved. She does not want to wake Melbourne. He must need his sleep after so much exertion. She lies there smiling and remembering the wedding night, until she falls back to sleep.**_

 **48 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENT. MORNING.**

 _ **Melbourne stirs and then opens his eyes. He feels Victoria within his arms and tightens them slightly around her. She wakes and blinks.**_

VICTORIA: Good morning, my darling husband!

MELBOURNE: Good morning, my dearest wife!

 _ **Victoria sits up. She stretches out her arms and proclaims quietly:**_

VICTORIA: We did it! We are safely together now. We got married before God and we have consummated the marriage, and now no one can take you away from me. You are my Prince Consort, and I shall take very good care of you.

MELBOURNE: And I shall take very good care of you, my Queen. Come here for a kiss for a moment, my dear Queen.

 **49 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENT. LATE MORNING.**

 _ **Victoria's bed is a mess of covers all over the place. Victoria grabs her nightdress and peignoir and puts them on. Melbourne puts on his dressing gown. They get out of bed.**_

VICTORIA: Do we have to ring and get dressed?

MELBOURNE: No, but we probably should. You do not want to kill me on our second day of marriage, do you?

 _ **They both laugh. They kiss. He goes into his room and rings for his valet. Victoria rings for her dresser.**_

 **50 INT. BROCKET HALL. BREAKFAST ROOM. NOON.**

 _ **Melbourne and Victoria sit at opposite ends of the breakfast table, eating their eggs and toast, drinking coffee, and reading their newspapers. Every few minutes they look up at each other and smile. When they are finished, they rise and exit to go to the study.**_

 **51 INT. BROCKET HALL. STUDY. AFTERNOON.**

 _ **Victoria sits at Melbourne's desk, reading through official papers that have been delivered for her. He sits in a comfortable leather chair nearby, reading a book.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, what was it you told me about Afghanistan the other day? Is that country to be the bane of my existence for my entire reign?!

 **52 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENTS. AFTERNOON.**

 _ **Two housemaids straighten out the mess and make the bed in Victoria's room, while the dresser busies herself with Victoria's nightclothes and other clothes.**_

 **53 INT. BROCKET HALL. STUDY. AFTERNOON.**

 _ **Victoria, still at the desk, closes the red box of papers in front of her.**_

VICTORIA: I am finally finished! Do we have time to take a walk before we have to change for dinner? Oh, first may I plant the myrtle from my bouquet in one of your glass houses? You know, it is a symbol of love.

MELBOURNE: Yes, of course, darling. Come with me.

 _ **They rise. Melbourne rings for Thornfield, who enters momentarily.**_

THORNFIELD: Yes, your Highness?

MELBOURNE: Thornfield, would you have someone fetch the stems of myrtle from her Majesty's bridal bouquet, which is on her bureau?

THORNFIELD: Certainly, sir.

 **54 INT. BROCKET HALL. GREENHOUSE. AFTERNOON.**

 _ **Melbourne opens the door for Victoria to enter one of his two large greenhouses. Victoria is carrying two long stems of myrtle from her bridal bouquet. The air is warm and humid inside, as opposed to the cool, dry afternoon outside, so they remove their coats and place them on a stool. Rows and rows of pots with burgeoning green leaves in all sizes and shapes stand before them. Some have flowers blooming. Gardenias scent the air.**_

VICTORIA: So, this is where all those beautiful flowers you send to the palace come from. It is like stepping suddenly into summer.

MELBOURNE: Yes, having flowers in the winter is good for the soul. Now, let me find a small pot of soil. Here we are, will this do?

 _ **He puts out a small pot on the work surface, along with a small trowel.**_

VICTORIA: I think this should be fine. I used to watch the gardeners plant things in the springtime at Kensington Palace when I was a child. I will just pinch off the bottom leaves, dig two small holes, put one stem in each, cover the holes, and then… is there some water?

MELBOURNE: Yes, here is a watering can.

 _ **He hands her a watering can, and she waters the pot.**_

VICTORIA: There, that should do it.

 _ **Victoria is pleased with her first venture into gardening, and can picture the myrtle growing into a large bush. She brushes dirt off her gloves.**_

VICTORIA: Thank you, darling. Now, let us go for our walk.

 _ **Melbourne helps Victoria don her coat before putting his on. He pulls her in to kiss her hair and then holds her tightly.**_

 **55 EXT. BROCKET HALL. THE PARK. LATE AFTERNOON.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne, in coats, gloves and hats, walk hand-in-hand through the lovely park of Brocket. They revisit the clearing where she first proposed just a little more than a fortnight ago, and laugh to look at the stone bench where he had declaimed his age and infirmities.**_

VICTORIA: Do you remember sitting there and telling me how old and infirm you were?

MELBOURNE: I was trying to protect you from my increasing decrepitude.

VICTORIA: Not so decrepit anymore, are you! You look ten years younger.

MELBOURNE: I feel ten years younger. I have cast off the cares of a Prime Minister and acquired a beautiful, young wife. I believe I have found the fountain of youth.

 _ **He pulls her to him. They sit on the infamous bench and kiss. Then they continue their brisk walk.**_

 **56 INT. BROCKET HALL. FOYER. DUSK.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne return rosy-cheeked from their walk. The butler takes their coats and hats.**_

MELBOURNE: Thornfield, would you ask Rochester and her Majesty's dresser to attend us in our apartment?

THORNFIELD: Certainly, your Highness.

 _ **Melbourne and Victoria, smiling at each other, hold hands to mount the stairs. Thornfield smiles as he goes, delighted to see his employer so deservedly happy, at last.**_

 **57 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENTS. DUSK.**

 _ **Melbourne and Victoria enter their love nest, where all is in order and new refreshments await. Rochester and the dresser arrive. Victoria goes into her room with her dresser, who closes the interconnecting door.**_

DRESSER: Good evening, ma'am. What a nice house this is!

VICTORIA: Yes, it is, isn't it? I think we shall visit it often. Would you draw me a bath and help me off with my dress?

DRESSER: Certainly, ma'am.

 **58 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENTS. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria is wearing her nightdress and peignoir, and Melbourne his dressing gown. She sits at her dressing table, while Melbourne brushes her hair. He delights in brushing each section gently from the roots to the ends, and letting it bounce off the brush. She luxuriates in the experience. He cannot believe how much hair she has, or how soft and silky it is. After thoroughly brushing each section several times, he puts down the brush and caresses her hair with his hands. That turns into caressing her neck, which turns into kissing her neck, which turns into kneeling to kiss her mouth. She sighs.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, I am so completely happy. I have never known such happiness. I just want to stay with you, wrapped up in our cocoon, forever.

MELBOURNE: I know. I feel astounded with happiness myself… Will you come into my bedchamber?

 _ **They both rise and walk into Melbourne's bedroom. He sits down in his reading chair where she first found him a fortnight ago.**_

MELBOURNE: Sit down on my lap, darling, like you did that night.

 _ **She does, and clasps her arms around his neck.**_

MELBOURNE: This is how you seduced me.

VICTORIA: Yes, darling. And I shall do it again!

 _ **She giggles and kisses him deeply. After a while, she stands up, smiling coyly, and takes his hands as she did that night. She leads him to his bed, where they first were together.**_

 **59 EXT. BROCKET HALL. THE PARK. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne are riding horses through the park at Brocket on a sunny day a week later. They canter through a copse of trees and into the open, up a hill and down a low bank. They ride more slowly along the lake for a while. Then they take off at a canter again. When they reach terrain that requires a slower pace, they amble along side by side, their horses very close.**_

VICTORIA: Already a week has flown by. We have only one more week of honeymoon ahead.

MELBOURNE: Yes, and I am of a mind to take advantage of every minute of it. When we get back to the house and have our baths drawn, may I bathe you? I should like to wash you with fragrant soap, and dry you with soft towels, and rub oils on your skin. Then I would like to brush your hair.

 _ **She shivers, not from cold.**_

VICTORIA: Mmm, that sounds lovely. I will race you back!

 _ **She turns her horse toward the house and takes off at a canter. Melbourne smiles and follows her. He likes to watch her ride (or do anything, really) from behind.**_

 **60 EXT. BROCKET HALL. FRONT DOOR. DAY.**

 _ **All of the staff are lined up on either side of the front door, to say goodbye to their master and mistress. The three carriages await, arranged just as before. Victoria and Melbourne emerge from the house, thanking all the staff and saying goodbye.**_

VICTORIA: Thank you, Mrs. Fairfax. Thank you so much, Thornfield. We have had a wonderful time here. Thank you for a glorious honeymoon.

 _ **All the staff smile with true affection as Victoria and Melbourne climb into their carriage. The staff did not see them very much during the two weeks, so it was an easy visit for them, and when they did see the newlyweds, they were in a daze of happiness, just as one would hope. As the caravan leaves for Buckingham Palace, the Queen's dresser and Rochester are seen sitting in the second carriage.**_

 **61 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. THE ROYAL APARTMENTS. DAY.**

 _ **As luggage is carried in through the sitting room, Dash dances frantically around Victoria's skirts, jumping up on her and yelping with delight. Victoria stops to pet him again and again. She sees Melbourne's luggage being carried into the adjoining bedroom. She is anxious to see how the redecoration of her room turned out. She runs into her room and is thrilled to see the pale, cornflower-blue walls glinting in the sunshine coming through the clean windows. The draperies at the windows and at the head of the bed are forest green with gold braiding on royal-purple-paneled edges, and lined with cream satin. The bedspread is cream satin, also with gold braiding on thin purple panels. Similar colors are now noticeable in the cleaned carpet. Victoria turns to see Lehzen watching her reaction.**_

VICTORIA: Oh, Lehzen, it is marvelous! You have done a wonderful job!

 _ **V**_ ** _i_** _ **ctoria embraces Lehzen as Melbourne enters the sitting room. Lehzen curtsies to him.**_

MELBOURNE: Well, Lehzen, I see you have done a marvelous job!

LEHZEN: I am so glad that you both like it, Majesties.

 _ **T**_ ** _h_** _ **e dresser and Rochester hover at the door to Victoria's bedchamber. He is seeing the palace for the first time and is a bit overwhelmed. The dresser is admiring the refurbishment. The Duchess of Kent enters in a new dress, her hair done in a more modern and becoming way.**_

MAMA: Drina, you are back! You both look marvelous. The country air was good for you. Did not Lehzen do an outstanding job of redecorating?

 _ **Victoria kisses her mother on the cheek and gives her a warm hug.**_

VICTORIA: Yes, she certainly did. And you look wonderful, Mama. What a pretty dress and a nice hairstyle.

MELBOURNE: Yes, you look very well indeed, Duchess!

 _ **He proceeds into his adjoining bedroom. The Queen and Rochester follow. Melbourne's large room is decorated similarly, but with pale jade green walls. Two comfortable, chintz-covered chairs sit by the large windows, with a small table between them.**_

VICTORIA: I hope you like your new bedchamber, darling.

MELBOURNE: Yes, it will suit me just fine, thank you, my sweet.

 _ **Rochester sets to work unpacking for Melbourne. Victoria returns to her own room, where her two dressers are unpacking for her. They take her laundry, draw her a bath, and prepare to help her dress for dinner. Victoria picks Dash up to hug and kiss him.**_

 **62 INT. A SMALL CHURCH IN LONDON. DAY.**

 _ **Two days later. About 50 people sit in the front pews, awaiting the small wedding of Emily Lamb Cowper to Lord Palmerston. Palmerston stands at the right front with his best man. The curate stands ready to perform the ceremony. Among those attending are Frederick Lamb (Count Beauvale) and all of his sister Emily's children who were recently at the palace for dinner, plus their children. Just before the music starts to play, Queen Victoria and Prince Consort William (Melbourne), with her mother, enter the church quietly and sit in the back, in the frontmost empty pew. Everyone turns to look at the newlywed royals and smile at them, but remains quiet.**_

 _ **The music starts. Emily appears in a fashionable dress and starts to walk down the aisle, followed by her two daughters, dressed equally as fashionably. They quickly arrive at the altar, where the ceremony begins.**_

 **63 INT. PALMERSTON'S LONDON HOUSE. DAY.**

 _ **All the people from the church are at the wedding breakfast, which is served as a buffet. Although Victoria and Melbourne are trying not to steal any thunder from Emily and Palmerston, just about everyone stops to congratulate them as well. Victoria makes her way to Emily and kisses her on the cheek.**_

VICTORIA: I am so happy for you, Emily. What a lovely ceremony. Thank you so much for including my mother in your invitation.

EMILY: It is our pleasure to include the Duchess, your Majesty. Our families will often be together, I hope.

VICTORIA: I hope so, too. Speaking of that, do you spend much time at your country house? I hear it is only about two miles from Brocket Hall.

EMILY: Yes, we are usually at Panshanger when we are not in London for the Season. At least, I am; one never knows where Foreign Secretary Palmerston will be!

VICTORIA: I hope we will see you often at the Palace and often when we are at Brocket Hall. In particular, have you made plans for Christmas yet?

EMILY: Not yet, your Majesty, what with all the to-do about the wedding.

VICTORIA: We would love to have all of you to the Palace for Christmas dinner, including your children and grandchildren. I will have invitations sent to all of you.

EMILY: Your Majesty, we would be honored.

VICTORIA: Now, my mother and I will just say hello to your children, to Lord Palmerston and Fred, and then leave Lord M. with you and duck out quietly. This is your wedding day and we want to let you have all the limelight.

 _ **As Melbourne kisses his sister on the cheek and hugs her warmly, Victoria moves on to greet Fred. Fred kisses her hand.**_

VICTORIA: Fred, how nice to see you again. When do you have to go back to Vienna; are you able to stay for Christmas?

FRED: Yes, your Majesty, I will leave two days after Christmas.

VICTORIA: Then, I hope you will have Christmas dinner with us at the Palace. I have just invited Emily and Palmerston, and all her children. In fact, if it is lonely for you staying at Dover House, you should come and stay at the Palace with us whenever you wish. I know Lord M. would love to have your company. [laughing] Is it not silly that I still call him that? I cannot seem to manage to call him William!

FRED: I understand, your Majesty. I would love to stay with you and William, if you are sure it would not inconvenience you?

VICTORIA: Not a bit! Just tell Lord M. when you are arriving, and we will have a room readied for you.

FRED: Thank you, your Majesty. It is delightful to have you as a sister.

 _ **Fred and Victoria clasp hands warmly and exchange a warm look. Victoria hooks her arm into her mother's and they head for the door, trying not to attract attention. They stop to greet Palmerston and each of Emily's children. They finally reach the door, have their coats brought to them, and slip out without ceremony to their waiting carriage.**_

 **64 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria sheds her coat and bonnet as she enters, straight from Emily's wedding reception. Lehzen has been checking that everything is in readiness for the Queen's return.**_

VICTORIA: Oh, Lehzen! I am glad you are here. The wedding was lovely: very small and simple. Would you send invitations to Emily and all her children and grandchildren, along with Palmerston and Fred of course, to come here for Christmas dinner? Will that not be lovely? I have also invited Fred to come over from Dover House to stay at the Palace whenever he wishes, until he returns to Vienna the day after Boxing Day. Which bedchamber shall we put him in? Let us pick a nice one in this wing and get it aired out and spruced up. Which reminds me, how is your new bedchamber? Do you like it?

LEHZEN: Yes, Majesty, it is large and sunny and has a nice view. A new bedspread was all that was needed.

VICTORIA: May I see it? Then we can choose a bedchamber for Fred. This is going to be such a lovely Christmas.

 _ **Victoria and Lehzen set off down the hall to look at Lehzen's new bedroom and find a nice room for Fred to stay in. Dash follows Victoria closely.**_

 **END OF ACT TWO**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

 **ACT THREE**

 **65 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S BEDCHAMBER. NIGHT.**

 _ **It is January, 1840. Melbourne is brushing Victoria's hair as she sits at her dressing table. She wears a warm, winter nightdress, and he a warm nightshirt. A fire blazes in the ornate fireplace.**_

VICTORIA: The palace seems so dull now that they have taken down all the Christmas decorations and Fred has gone back to Vienna, does it not, darling?

MELBOURNE: _[distractedly, concentrating on her hair]_ I suppose it does.

VICTORIA: But we did have an awfully nice Christmas, did we not, dearest? I loved having Emily and all her children, with the grandchildren running around, and of course Fred. It was the best Christmas I ever had. And _[nervously]_ , by next Christmas we will have a new member of the family to celebrate with.

MELBOURNE: What did you say, darling?

VICTORIA: I have suspected for a while, and the doctor has confirmed, that I — I am with child.

 _ **Melbourne stops brushing and falls to his knees in front of her. He looks up at her. He places the brush on the dressing table and searches her eyes.**_

MELBOURNE: Is it really true?

VICTORIA: Yes, dearest. The baby is due in August.

 _ **Melbourne's eyes fill with tears. He buries his head in her lap for a moment. He lifts his head to cover her face with kisses. She, too, has tears on her cheeks. Their tears mingle.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, how do you feel? Are you all right?

VICTORIA: I feel right as rain!

MELBOURNE: Does anyone else know?

VICTORIA: Just you, me and the doctor. He said my dressers will figure it out soon. He said it would be all right to tell Mama and Lehzen, and after a fortnight more, my ladies.

MELBOURNE: Is there anything we need to do differently?

VICTORIA: He said not to go riding for another month, and then not to gallop or canter. But I should take other exercise, such as moderate walking and dancing, as much as I feel up to. Oh, and I should not let my dressers lace up my corset too tightly. I guess I will have to order some new clothes, as soon nothing will fit.

MELBOURNE: And that is all?

VICTORIA: Yes, darling.

 _ **He puts his head in her lap once more, as he is overcome with emotion. When he lifts his head, he is trembling.**_

MELBOURNE: My darling, I adore you. I worship you. From your dainty little feet to the top of your lovely head. You are everything to me. You have made me so happy. Before you came to Brocket Hall that day in November, I thought all was over for me. I thought that soon you would marry someone else, and I would have to resign as Prime Minister. I had no expectation of ever having joy in my life, ever again. I could not bear the thought of being parted from you, but I thought my duty required it. I thought all that awaited me was old age and decline. Then you were so clever as to figure out a way to change my duty. And now, what right have I to be the happiest of men?

 _ **They both have tears flowing down their cheeks, as they look at each other.**_

MELBOURNE: I will take such good care of you, darling. I will wrap you in cotton wool to protect you. I will hold you through every night. I will feed you delicacies and be at your side whenever you wish. I have done everything I wanted to do in my career, and I feel no need to strive any further in my own name. I exist only for you, to make you happy, and comfortable, and safe, and to help you bear the burden of being Queen. To love you.

 _ **Victoria holds the side of his face gently.**_

VICTORIA: My dearest, darling, Lord M. Let us go to bed.

 _ **They both rise, holding hands, and embrace. They walk to the bed and smile tenderly at each other as they get in.**_

VICTORIA: I hope it is a boy and he looks just like you! He will be tall and handsome, clever, and funny, and tender-hearted, just like his papa.

 _ **Now lying in bed, they kiss.**_

 **66 EXT. ROAD LEADING TO THE GATES OF BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DAY.**

 _ **In an open carriage, returning to the palace after a ride through the park on a beautiful spring Sunday afternoon, sit Melbourne, Victoria, the Duchess of Kent, and an equerry. The cherry trees are almost ready to shed their pink blossoms. The apple trees are setting out their white blossoms, and the crabapple trees show all shades from palest to deepest pink. Other trees have halos of new, green leaves. Everyone is smiling to breathe the fresh scent of spring. Victoria sits with a rug over her lap, so her pregnancy is not noticeable. She looks radiant, and Melbourne very healthy and handsome. They wave to all the subjects who acknowledge them, who are strolling or in their own carriages or on horseback. The people greet them warmly with calls of "Your Majesty," "Your Highness," or "God save the Queen." Although the royal baby bump has not been shown outside the palace, word has gotten out. The people are delighted with their growing royal family. Once through the gates, which are then closed, the carriage pulls up to the entrance. A footman pulls down the carriage steps. Melbourne alights first and then, with the equerry, helps Victoria and Mama step down from the carriage. Victoria holds the rug folded over her arm to cover her belly as they ascend the steps into the palace.**_

 **67 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Mama precede Melbourne into the palace. Victoria hands off her rug to a footman, revealing her five-months' pregnant belly.**_

VICTORIA: Let us go for a walk though the garden and around the lake.

MELBOURNE: Are you sure you feel up to it now?

VICTORIA: Absolutely. And we can take Dash with us for a romp.

MAMA: I think I will lie down for a bit. Thank you for a lovely carriage ride.

VICTORIA: Will you join us for tea later in my sitting room, Mama?

MAMA: _Ja, Liebling._

 _ **Mama heads for her apartments. Dash, having heard his mistress's voice, has run all the way from her apartments to greet her. The three of them head toward the door to the back garden, with Dash licking her hand.**_

VICTORIA: Hi Dashy! Did you miss us? Let us go for a walk!

 **68 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne stroll through the palace garden arm in arm. Row upon row of tulips present a riot of color. The rose bushes have leaves only, as have the emerging peonies. There are flowering trees everywhere. Dash frolics in front of the royal couple, stopping to sniff a scent from time to time. He runs a ring around them, then takes off after a squirrel. He returns. They progress past the lake and to the summer house. There they stop inside to sit down for a moment and kiss, as is their tradition. They smile contentedly and head out to walk back to the palace. Dash falls into step just behind Melbourne's heel.**_

 **69 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria precedes Melbourne into the sitting room. He helps her pull off her pelisse, and she sits down on the chaise longue. She lies back and puts her feet up.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, shall I take your shoes off?

VICTORIA: That would be wonderful.

 _ **Melbourne gently removes her shoes.**_

MELBOURNE: Would you like me to rub your feet?

VICTORIA: Mmm, yes, please.

 _ **Melbourne sits beside her on the chaise and takes one stockinged foot into his hands. He gently begins to massage her foot. He takes his time to progress from the ball of the foot to the heel, then up to the ankle. Then he switches to the other foot and repeats. A tea tray is brought in and laid on the table next to the chaise longue. The footman exits and the Duchess of Kent walks in.**_

MAMA: Shall I pour, _liebchen_ , so you need not sit up?

VICTORIA: Yes, thank you, Mama. Mostly milk and just a little tea for me, please.

 _ **Mama sits on a chair on the other side of the table and begins to pour the tea. She knows how Melbourne takes his tea, without asking. When they each have a cup, she passes the tiered tray of small sandwiches to the royal couple.**_

MELBOURNE: I had better go and wash my hands first, thank you, Duchess. I am not casting aspersions upon your sweet little feet, my dearest!

 _ **Victoria giggles as Melbourne heads into his own room.**_

 **70 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. THE GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **The garden is in full flower now, with roses of every color and variety blooming luxuriantly. Peonies in all shades of pink have taken over several patches. Irises in all shades of purple punctuate the spaces between them. Victoria and Melbourne stroll arm in arm through the garden, behind the delighted Dash. Victoria is seven months' pregnant, and still radiant. Melbourne looks fit and happy. He stops to look at a patch of tall, leafy stems laden with nodding heads of pale pink peonies.**_

MELBOURNE: These are my favorites. I imagine the peony beds at Brocket are blooming now, too. If the weather continues to be so hot, shall we go out to Brocket for two or three nights? It will be cooler there, and we can swim in the lake.

VICTORIA: Yes, darling. That sounds perfect. And if this summer is a sweltering one, maybe we will stay there, almost until the baby is born? I suppose the baby ought to be born at the palace.

MELBOURNE: Certainly, darling, if you like. The air will be better for you there. Oh, I had a letter from Fred today.

VICTORIA: How is he?

MELBOURNE: Actually, he is engaged. Can you believe it? Remember that young Viennese woman named Alexandrina, who is called Adine, that he mentioned? He has asked her to marry him and she said yes. She is quite young, just one year older than you. He hopes that you and she will be great friends. They plan to marry at the end of this year and then return to London to live.

VICTORIA: Oh, how marvelous! I must write to them. Shall I invite them to stay with us when they return? Especially since you have given up the lease on Dover House, it would be so nice to have them in the palace with us. And if Adine and I do get along well, they can stay here as long as they please. If I do not like her, no matter how much I love Fred, they will have to find their own house! _[laughing]_

MELBOURNE: That sounds fair enough to me. She must be besotted with Fred to marry such an old codger, even if he is a Baron! Imagine an age difference of 36 years — what are they thinking?!

 _ **Victoria laughs as they continue their walk.**_

 **71 INT. WHITE'S CLUB. LONDON. DAY.**

 _ **In August, 1840, we see a crowded afternoon at the popular Tory gentlemen's club. The Duke of Cumberland strolls in with his nose in the air. Everyone sees him and goes back to what he was doing. No one greets him. The Duke of Cumberland continues to stroll through each room of the club, perhaps hoping to light upon a friendly face. The first face that acknowledges him belongs to the Duke of Wellington. Cumberland is hemmed in by club patrons and cannot easily escape.**_

WELLINGTON: Well, well, Cumberland. Back so soon from Hanover, are you? I don't suppose this has anything to do with the imminent confinement of the Queen?

CUMBERLAND: It is an historic moment in my royal family.

WELLINGTON: Yes, it is. See that you have nothing to do with it. I will keep my eye on you.

 _ **As Wellington turns to leave the room, the crowd parts for him automatically.**_

 **72 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S BEDROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne are asleep in her bed, with his arms around her as far as they will reach. She is nine months' pregnant. The windows are open to catch any breeze that may pass. Suddenly, her eyes fly open and flutter. She feels her belly for a moment.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, wake up. I think the baby is coming.

 _ **Melbourne is immediately awake.**_

MELBOURNE: Are you all right, darling?

VICTORIA: Yes, but you had better ring so they will summon the midwife. I think Mama was right that English doctors are of less use for childbirth. If the doctor does not arrive until the end, I will not mind.

 _ **Melbourne gets out of bed and rings. It is too hot to put on his dressing gown over his summer nightshirt.**_

 **73 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. MORNING.**

 _ **Mama, Melbourne and Lehzen, all hastily dressed in light summer clothing, pace or sit nervously in the sitting room while the midwife and doctor are in the bedroom with the laboring Victoria.**_

MAMA: Do not worry, William, it took a bit longer than this for Victoria to be born. She will be fine. The women in my family have no trouble giving birth.

MELBOURNE: Thank you, Duchess. That is good to know.

 _ **T**_ ** _h_** _ **ey continue to pace awkwardly, look out the windows, sit down and stand up. A loud groan of pain is heard from Victoria, and a minute later, a baby's cry. They hear the doctor exclaim, "It's a boy!" Mama and Melbourne find themselves hugging each other, for the first time ever, and sheepishly disengage. After a few moments, the doors to the bedroom open and the doctor strides out.**_

DOCTOR: It is a fine, healthy boy, your Highnesses. You may see her Majesty now.

 _ **As Lehzen opens the door to the hall to give the news so that it might be relayed across the kingdom, Melbourne rushes to Victoria's side and sees her holding the fine infant, swaddled in the softest blanket. Victoria looks quite pale, but she is smiling.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, are you all right?

VICTORIA: I feel fine now. I have never held a baby before, can you believe it? I did not know it would feel so… so right. I did not know I would feel so much overwhelming love for him. Look at him, darling, he looks just like you! Just as I hoped.

MAMA: _[bending over to kiss Victoria on the forehead]_ What a beautiful boy! What will you call him?

VICTORIA: We talked about, if it was a boy, calling him James William Frederick. What do you think, Mama?

 _ **Just for a moment, Melbourne is overcome with emotion. He turns away to gather himself, then returns to Victoria. She sees the tears in his eyes. Just then, they hear church bells ring, starting near the palace and gradually spreading out through the whole city, signaling the birth of the next king. They all look up and smile.**_

 **74 INT. ST. JAMES'S PALACE. DUCHESS OF CUMBERLAND'S BEDCHAMBER. DAY.**

 ** _The Duke of Cumberland enters in a huff. His wife's maid is helping her try on a new dress._**

CUMBERLAND: Leave us!

 _ **The maid, startled, skitters out of the room.**_

CUMBERLAND: Well, that is it! Word from the palace is, both mother and child are as healthy as horses. We may as well go back to Hanover and stay there. _[sitting down stiffly in a chair, with a groan and holding his head]_ I am too old for all this traveling.

DUCHESS/CUMB: At least this time, I got my new dresses! _[admiring herself in a long mirror]_

 **75 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. NURSERY. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne are in the nursery, which has been set up in the large room next to Victoria's sitting room. There are comfortable chairs for the adults, plus the 1840 versions of a crib, a bassinet and a changing table, as well as a bed for the royal nanny. James is five months old. He sits on his father's lap, playing with his father's pocket watch, attached to its chain. James giggles happily. He and his father look at each other lovingly, as do Melbourne and Victoria. Books, toys, games and stuffed animals are displayed on shelves. A large globe stands in the corner, and a colorful map of Great Britain is on the wall behind it.**_

VICTORIA: James, darling, let Mama just look at the watch for one minute. Thank you, darling boy!

 _ **Victoria kisses James on the cheek three times, inhaling his wonderful baby smell.**_

VICTORIA: I am so looking forward to meeting Adine! I hope they manage to get here before dinner tonight. It is too bad we could not be at their wedding, but since they were coming here anyway, and with James only five months old, I am sure they understand.

MELBOURNE: I am sure they do. James is about to meet his Uncle Fred and Aunt Adine, isn't that right, James?

 _ **Melbourne bounces James on his knee, whooping to distract James so that Melbourne can reclaim his watch, which is quickly pocketed. A footman arrives at the door to the nursery.**_

FOOTMAN: Your Majesty and your Highness, the Baron and Lady Beauvale have arrived. They are being shown to their apartments.

VICTORIA: Please ask them to come into the nursery when they are settled.

FOOTMAN: Yes, your Majesty.

 _ **The footman exits. Victoria looks in the mirror to check her appearance. She smooths her hair. She sits in the chair next to Melbourne. Fred appears at the door and bows quickly.**_

FRED: We could not wait to see you, and to meet Prince James! Is it all right if we come in?

VICTORIA: Yes, of course, come in!

 _ **Victoria rises and takes James so that Melbourne can get up. Fred ushers Adine into the nursery. She is pretty and slight, like Victoria, but her hair is a lighter color, and she is an inch taller.**_

FRED: This is Adine.

 _ **Adine curtsies.**_

ADINE: Your Majesty.

VICTORIA: We are so happy to meet you, Adine! This is James.

FRED: And this is my brother William.

ADINE: Your Royal Highnesses. _[with another curtsy]_

 _ **Fred and Melbourne embrace warmly. Adine's accent is somewhat like that of the Duchess of Kent, but her English is better.**_

ADINE: Ah, the baby is so beautiful. Would he let me hold him?

VICTORIA: James, darling, do you want to go to your Auntie Adine?

 _ **James looks at Adine as if he understands, and does not protest. The transfer is made. James is transfixed by Adine's dangling earrings and reaches for one of them. Adine ducks expertly to avoid his grabbing her earring. She walks with James around the room, babbling baby talk to him and pointing out bright objects. He laughs.**_

FRED: _[to both Victoria and Melbourne]_ That is a fine son you have. I am so glad to be back in England to stay. Thank you so much for inviting us to stay at the palace.

MELBOURNE: We are glad to have you back. And married — congratulations!

FRED: It was you who inspired me. I could see how happy you two were. I believe I am the luckiest man in the world, next to you, William!

ADINE: _[returning from her circuit of the nursery with James]_ Prince James is a wonderful boy, just as charming and handsome as his father and his uncle. I hope we will have a baby soon.

VICTORIA: I hope so too. Then the cousins could play together. A royal childhood can be so lonely. And, I hope James will have some siblings.

 _ **Victoria and Adine smile at each other with understanding. They have hit it off right away. Melbourne and Fred are engaged in their own conversation.**_

 **76 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **It is June of 1842. Victoria is again seven months' pregnant. She lies on the chaise longue. She and Adine are chatting while Lehzen fusses around the room, arranging various objects, in order to listen to their conversation.**_

VICTORIA: If the weather is going to be terribly hot this summer, I would rather get out of London and be in the clean air at Brocket Hall.

ADINE: That sounds like a marvelous idea. We can watch Prince James toddle around on the lawns with Dash, and picnic by the lake.

LEHZEN: Majesty, do you mean to be away from the palace, and from me, all summer?

 _ **Lehzen looks horrified at what she just dared to say. Victoria and Adine appear surprised at this breach of decorum.**_

LEHZEN: What I mean, Majesty, is, I am so looking forward to the birth of the next prince or princess that I would hate to miss any, um…

VICTORIA: Lehzen, I think you are overtired. Why do you not go to your room to lie down for a bit?

 _ **Lehzen, abashed, curtsies and leaves the room. Victoria waits until the doors are closed after her to speak.**_

VICTORIA: _[sighing]_ I do not know what to do about Lehzen. She and Lord M. have never liked each other. He has always been courteous to her, but she can hardly force herself to be civil to him anymore. As she is getting older, she is becoming more and more possessive of me, as if to exert a prior claim on me. I fear that, for peace in my family, I may have to ask her to retire. I would give her a generous pension, of course. Perhaps she would go to live with her sister in Hanover. What do you think, Adine?

ADINE: Poor Lehzen. Of course, I have always seen the discomfort between her and Prince William. He has put up with a lot. She is getting on for 60, is she not? Perhaps the strain of running the royal household has become too much for her. Perhaps she would enjoy not having to work.

VICTORIA: Yes, perhaps. I will talk to Lord M. about it when he returns from the House of Lords.

 _ **After a bit of a pause, Adine speaks again.**_

ADINE: Maybe in the sunshine of Brocket this summer, I will finally conceive. I keep praying for a little one.

 _ **Victoria reaches for her hand.**_

VICTORIA: Yes, my dear, it is your turn now. I am sure the country air and food, and the leisurely pace at Brocket, all promote conception! We shall have a lovely summer.

 _ **The two sisters-in-law, the best of friends, smile at each other.**_

 **77 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **It is a warm, sunny day in August, 1846. Prince James, 6 years old, plays on the grass with his two little brothers, Edward (4) and Arthur (2), and their cousin, Jane (3). Their nannies observe from afar, while their mothers, Victoria and Adine, sit on lawn chairs under a large, striped umbrella, near the children. While the children happily chase each other, throw balls, play hide and seek, and roughhouse, their mothers keep an eye on them and converse comfortably, as long-time friends. Dash, who is getting old, lies at the feet of Victoria. A table holds a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses.**_

VICTORIA: I cannot bear the thought of having to send James off to school next year. I can only imagine how much his little brothers will miss him, never mind their father and I. It seems barbaric to me that aristocratic families all over the kingdom send their 7-year-old sons off to boarding school and barely see them again. I want my boys to get a classical education, such as I never had, but why must they be ripped from their family? Why cannot we have a day-school in London, where the classes are as rigorous but the children go home to their families every night? I shall speak to their father about it tonight, and see what can be done. Our boys are our joy, and I cannot imagine our home without them. We do not want to miss any of their childhood. And, I am sure you understand that I do not want them to miss any time with their father, who is already 67.

ADINE: I know just what you mean. With our Jane, at least the English do not send girls away to school at the age of seven. But, I would like her to have as good an education as a boy. I think she is as clever as her father.

VICTORIA: I shall discuss that, too, with Lord M. He certainly noticed the deficiencies in my education when we first met! It would have helped me so much to have been as well-educated as the men I deal with in government. I think Queen Elizabeth received a rigorous, classical education at home, but mine was, unfortunately, not as rigorous.

 _ **Melbourne and Fred appear, walking from the palace while holding a 4-month-old puppy to surprise the children. As soon as the children catch sight of the new pup, they run toward their fathers and pandemonium ensues. The pup squirms to be let down on the grass, where he runs around to sniff and lick each child, who roll on the grass with the pup and giggle uproariously. Dash lifts his head and takes note of the intruder. He considers joining the fray but thinks better of it. Victoria, while pleased with the children's delight in the new pup, fears for Dash's feelings, so she pets him lovingly. Footmen bring two more lawn chairs for the two fathers, who then sit. Dash suddenly gets up, jumps into Melbourne's lap and plasters himself against Melbourne's chest with a whimper. The parents all laugh, realizing that Dash is staking his prior claim.**_

MELBOURNE: Do not worry, Dash, old boy! You are still first in our hearts. There's a good boy.

 **78 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S BEDROOM. EVENING.**

 _ **Victoria sits at her dressing table while her dresser fastens her diamond necklace and twines flowers into her chignon. Melbourne, already dressed for dinner, takes pleasure in watching the last of his wife's preparations.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, did you hear what James said to me while I was kissing him goodnight? He said, "Mama, can we call the new puppy Oliver, and can he sleep on my bed?" I told James that the puppy will have to stay with his trainer for a while longer, so he can finish learning his manners, and then maybe he can sleep in the nursery. Sweet little Arthur was so exhausted from his big day that he fell right to sleep. He and Edward still have those gorgeous blond curls, but James's hair is starting to get darker and straighter.

DRESSER: _[finishing]_ Will there be anything else, ma'am?

VICTORIA: No, thank you, that is very nice.

 ** _The dresser curtsies and withdraws._**

VICTORIA: Darling, do we have to send James away to school next year? I cannot bear the thought. He will still be too young to be away from us and his brothers. Did you not think it barbaric when your parents sent you away to school at seven?

MELBOURNE: Well, my first school was only a few miles from Brocket. I minded missing what was going on at home so close-by, so I actually preferred it when my parents were in London. By the time I got to Eton, I was accustomed to being away at school. In fact, I loved Eton. It was a glorious time in my life.

VICTORIA: I cannot imagine our boys being so sanguine about it. Would you not miss them terribly?

MELBOURNE: Yes, I must admit that I would. But what other choice is there?

VICTORIA: Could we not set up a school in London for boys seven through twelve, where the curriculum would be just as rigorous, but the boys return home at night? When they are 13 they can go away from home to Eton. I guess there are parents who would be glad to have their young children out of the way for months at a time, but I know we are not among them. Why do the British aristocracy and royalty have to be shaped forever by this cold tradition? I think there should be another choice available. What do you think?

MELBOURNE: I am glad you brought it up, dearest. I must admit that I was also starting to dread sending James away next year. Let me think about how to go about this, and discuss it with Fred, all right, darling?

 _ **He kisses her cheek and then gives her a hand to rise. They go off to dinner.**_

 **79 EXT. LONDON. ROYAL DAY ACADEMY. MORNING.**

 _ **It is October, 1847. In front of a large, impressive new school building, Victoria and Melbourne stand on a dais to dedicate and open the school. Some members of Parliament are in attendance, as are many parents of school-age boys, the new headmaster, his staff, many schoolmasters, and the Duchess of Kent, Fred and Adine.**_

VICTORIA: … Tomorrow, when the boys arrive to start their classes, these steps will be teeming with excited students from homes all around London. Those enrolled include five deserving students on royal scholarships. This school will insure that they all receive a thorough grounding in Latin and Greek, plus modern languages, history, geography, mathematics, and science. I now declare the Royal Day Academy officially open.

 _ **A cheer goes up from the small crowd assembled. Victoria and Melbourne smile at each other, happy to have avoided having to send James away to school, along with saving other families' beloved sons from that fate.**_

 **80 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DUCHESS OF KENT'S SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria walks her mother back to her apartment following the school's opening ceremony.**_

MAMA: That was a lovely ceremony, Victoria. I am so glad that our darling James will not have to be away from home now. I would be lost without him.

VICTORIA: As would we, Mama! … Mama, I have been wanting to tell you something that I have realized. When you were about my age, and I was just a baby, and my father died, I realize now that you were all alone in a strange country with no family to help you. I know that my father's brothers and sister were never welcoming to you, and your own family was so far away in Coburg. It must have been very difficult for you to be left with a baby to raise, and no one to give you love and support.

 _ **Mama reaches out to touch Victoria's face tenderly.**_

VICTORIA: I have been so lucky to have Lord M., and Fred and Adine, and you around me all the time to support me. I feel surrounded with love, and laughter and the feeling of being part of a family. While bringing up my babies, I have never had to feel alone or unnoticed or unloved. But you must have. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to realize how difficult that must have been for you.

MAMA: Oh, Drina. Yes, it was a very lonely time. But I had you. And now that we have your three darling boys, and Jane, who feels like a granddaughter to me, this is the happiest time of my life since I was a girl in Coburg. I look forward every day to when the children come running to me, to play games with them, read to them, or walk in the garden with them. Do not feel sad for me, my dear daughter, as we all have each other now. That is what counts.

VICTORIA: Thank you, Mama, for putting up with me when I was, well, I think I was unkind to you at times.

MAMA: _Mein leibe_ , I also now understand something that I did not understand then. I think I allowed Sir John to have too much influence over me. I did not stand up to him enough, to protect you from him. I should have stopped him from being unkind to you. As I am the mother and you the child, it is I who need to ask forgiveness. But a woman does not always understand how much power she actually has, or how to use it. Even for a queen, who has more power than any other woman, I think it took a while for you to realize how much power you had. Imagine how hard it must be for women who are not royal or aristocrats, and cannot take for granted that they have a place to live, or food and clothing for their children.

VICTORIA: Yes, I see what you mean, Mama. You may have had no loving support when I was a baby, but at least you had Kensington Palace to live in. What if you had been a commoner, and you had been widowed with a baby, what would you have done? That makes me think of _Oliver Twist_ by Mr. Dickens, that we both read so eagerly in the monthly installments. What if you and I had ended up in a workhouse?

MAMA: We have both been very fortunate to be born into royal families. In some aspects, such as choosing a husband, that may leave us less choice than other women have, but still, you found a way around that. That was where you used your power to get yourself the husband that you loved, and who has made this happy family possible.

VICTORIA: I do love him so, Mama, and we are so happy together. I know a lot of people thought I had lost my mind to marry him, but it was the best thing I ever did.

MAMA: I know, _liebchen_. He is a wonderful father. The children adore him. And now your people have great affection for this happy royal family. You did the right thing, and everyone can see it.

 _ **They hug each other.**_

 **81 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S BEDCHAMBER. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria sits at her dressing table in her nightdress while Melbourne, in his nightshirt, brushes her hair.**_

VICTORIA: James is so excited about his first day of school tomorrow. I overheard him telling his brothers all about it this afternoon. He is so proud of being such a big boy, but I know he is so relieved that he does not have to go away to school.

MELBOURNE: You were right about that, my darling. I am so glad you had the idea and the gumption to buck tradition. I guess that is the point of being Queen.

VICTORIA: Darling, speaking of that, there is another matter I have been wanting to discuss with you. I know that, when Parliament enacted the New Poor Law of 1834, the intention was to aid and assist the poor. But I have read some stories, including _Oliver Twist_ , that make me wonder if the workhouses may be doing more harm than good.

MELBOURNE: The workhouses are not meant to be pleasant, so there is incentive not to end up there, not to become dependent upon the government.

VICTORIA: I understand that, darling, but still, I would like to see for myself what they are really like. Do you think it is possible for me to visit some workhouses and be allowed to see what really goes on?

MELBOURNE: Well, I am rather sure the administrators would try to cover up any cruelty or mistreatment so that you would not see it and they would not lose their jobs. They would probably organize the children into a chorus to sing you _God Save the Queen_.

VICTORIA: That is what I feared. I need to find a way to make a surprise inspection. Can we think of a way?

MELBOURNE: Let me put my mind to it and I will come up with a plan for you, darling. Other than the plan I have for you right now.

 _ **Melbourne puts down the hairbrush and kisses her neck. She smiles.**_

 **82 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DINING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **Around the dinner table sit Victoria, Melbourne, the Duchess of Kent, Fred, Adine, a few courtiers, and the equerry who accompanied Victoria to a workhouse that afternoon.**_

VICTORIA: You cannot imagine how awful this workhouse was! We walked in right when they were sitting down for lunch at a rough-hewn table that was much too small for so many people. They were crammed in, and the way they put their arms round their bowls and shoveled this thin gruel into their mouths, you could tell they were starving and afraid the meager food would be taken from them. When I asked why there were only men at the table, the superintendent explained to us that all workhouses not only separate the men from the women at all times, but the children from their parents! Can you imagine? Infants are sent to "baby farms!" It is too horrific to be believed. Even if the superintendent were as well-intentioned and kind as can be, just that much is enough to send chills down your spine. Imagine if our darling children were separated from us! When I think of any of our babies being sent to a baby farm, I want to cry. They would be terrified, no matter how kind their treatment, and I am willing to wager it is not very kind.

EQUERRY: It was a horrifying experience to see this with her Majesty. She does not exaggerate one bit.

MELBOURNE: I suppose they reason that, if they left the men and the women together, they would just make more babies.

VICTORIA: I understand that point, but to take babies and children from their parents is too much. There has to be a better way. This system is not right, and I do not want it to continue. We must think of a better way, and have the rules changed. And, by God, we should be able to give them enough decent food and living conditions that they can have some human dignity. Otherwise, they will all be so brutalized that they will become incapable of love or trust. That does no one any good.

 _ **Victoria is so worked up that she has no appetite. As soon as she puts down her fork and knife, her plate is whisked away, and so are everyone else's plates. The next course is served, and the same happens again.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, I understand why you are upset, but if you do not eat something, none of us will be able to! Fred and I were out running around with the children this afternoon, and we are both quite hungry.

VICTORIA: I am sorry darling, I will try to eat, but imagine if you had only gruel to eat and were not allowed to see your children! It is not to be borne!

 _ **Victoria now picks at her food long enough to allow the others at the table to eat their dinner. She is careful not to set down her fork and knife until Melbourne has finished each course. She never really thought before of her occasional losses of appetite depriving the others. Now she realizes.**_

 **83 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Melbourne stroll through the autumn garden with the new dog (Oliver), and Edward, Arthur and Jane running ahead of them, playing and jumping. Fred, Adine and the Duchess of Kent follow behind them. Adine and the Duchess are speaking German to each other animatedly and laughing. Fred understands German but lets the ladies have their chat.**_

VICTORIA: I do miss my darling Dashy. I am glad he made his peace with Oliver before he died, so he did not think he was being pushed out.

 _ **Victoria brushes away a tear quickly. Melbourne notices and puts his arm around her.**_

MELBOURNE: Dash was a wonderful companion to you, darling, for so many years. You were lucky to have each other.

 _ **Melbourne gives her a kiss on the cheek while the children chase Oliver and each other.**_

VICTORIA: I was thinking about what you have always said about your mother, about how she had the intelligence of a man but not a gentleman's education. I know that my education was lacking, and you certainly noticed it when I first became Queen. Now James loves his school so much. He comes home every day overflowing with news of what he is learning and his new friends. Our other two boys will have that opportunity. I wish our niece, Jane, could have that also. It does not seem fair that she will have to be home alone once Arthur goes to school. Fred and Adine will have to find a governess to instruct her, but what a lonely school day that will make. Believe me, I know. I had no friends my own age until Adine came to us. Why could there not be a day school for girls?

MELBOURNE: I suppose there could be.

VICTORIA: And then, darling, you and I need to revisit our perennial argument about the government offering free elementary education for all children. And yes, that would require opening normal schools to train teachers, which you have always been against. But I think that is one of your antiquated ideas from the last century that has outlived its time. The commoners need education. Industry and science are changing the world into something your parents knew nothing of. Commoners' young children should not be working in mines or factories, but learning in classrooms.

MELBOURNE: All right, darling. I will finally concede. I can no longer defend my old position. I will talk with Fred, and you may want to discuss it with your Prime Minister when you meet with him this week. We will pull together some ideas and try to get this started in the Lords.

VICTORIA: Thank you, darling! _[She kisses Melbourne on the cheek happily.]_ I knew you would come round one day!

 _ **As Victoria and Melbourne have suddenly stopped walking, the other three adults almost bump into them. They all laugh.**_

MAMA: _Liebchen_ , I almost knocked you over! Are you going to keep walking?

VICTORIA: Yes, Mama. Lord M. and I have just reached a momentous resolution to the longest-running debate of our marriage. It is a glorious day!

 _ **The five adults, three children and one young dog continue their autumn stroll (or gambol) through the garden. Now the three women walk ahead and the two men walk behind.**_

ADINE: The Duchess and I were just talking about the new book, _Jane Eyre_ by Currer Bell. Have you read it, ma'am?

VICTORIA: I am just finishing it. Actually, Lord M. read it first and then gave it to me. I cannot believe the author used three names from Brocket Hall for two characters and the house! Did you notice that?

ADINE: Yes, is that not striking? It cannot be a coincidence. And I cannot believe it was written by a man. I have made a wager with Fred that the author is actually a woman. Only a woman could write about love like that.

VICTORIA: Now I cannot wait to finish reading the book. We must find out who the author is!

 **84 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. VICTORIA'S PRIVATE SITTING ROOM. DAY.**

 _ **Adine comes running in and curtsies quickly to Victoria, who is soothing her youngest son, Arthur, 3 1/2, who is sitting on her lap and crying. It is March of 1848.**_

ADINE: Sweet little Prince Arthur, are you all right, sweetheart?

 _ **Arthur stops crying to look at his aunt, and snuffles.**_

VICTORIA: Yes, he will be fine. He just skinned his knee while he was out playing with his big brothers. Nanny has bandaged it, and Mama has kissed it, so now it will be all better. Right, Arthur?

ARTHUR: Yeth, Mama.

 _ **Arthur turns his face toward his mother's chest and snuggles in.**_

ADINE: _[quietly]_ Your Majesty, I have won my wager with Fred. Currer Bell is actually a woman named Charlotte Brontë, who lives in Haworth.

VICTORIA: You were right! And what about the other Bell authors, Acton and Ellis?

ADINE: They are her sisters, Anne and Emily.

VICTORIA: How perfectly marvelous to have three women novelists in the same family. We must write to them and invite them to dinner at the palace.

ADINE: We must ask Charlotte how she came to use the names from Brocket in _Jane Eyre_.

VICTORIA: Yes, I cannot wait to ask. _[Looking at Arthur and then whispering]_ Arthur has fallen asleep, so let me take him into the nursery and put him in his bed. _[She rises carefully so as not to wake the sleeping boy.]_ Is he not delicious? I could eat him up. Do you not sometimes wish that Jane could stay little and not grow up?

ADINE: All the time!

 _ **Adine accompanies Victoria into the nursery.**_

 **85 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **It is May, 1848. Victoria and Adine are out walking behind the gamboling Arthur, Jane and Edward, whose nannies follow at a distance. Ollie the dog leads the pack.**_

VICTORIA: I have had a letter in reply to mine, from Miss Charlotte Brontë. She says that she cannot be away from home for long because her brother is not well, and their father is elderly. She is planning a trip to London without her sisters the end of this month, to meet with her publisher. Shall I ask her to dine with us at the palace while she is here, and to go to the opera?

ADINE: Oh, yes, that would be wonderful.

VICTORIA: I cannot help but like her already. I wonder what she looks like. She is about our age. She lost her mother and two of her four sisters at a very young age. To think that some people have to suffer so much loss so early in their lives is so sad.

ADINE: Yes, you and I have been very fortunate. Of course, Fred and William lost two brothers, a sister and their parents before we knew them. Fred rarely speaks of their loss.

VICTORIA: Lord M. has told me a great deal about their brother George and their mother. I wish I had known her; she must have been a most interesting woman. Of course, it is expected to lose a parent, but not a younger brother.

 _ **Victoria and Adine look up to see their children letting loose on the bright spring day. They silently thank God and their lucky stars for how healthy their children are.**_

 **86 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DINING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria, Melbourne, Adine, Fred, the Duchess of Kent, some courtiers and Charlotte Brontë are seated at the dinner table. Charlotte is small and thin, pale and very shy. She is in her best dress, which is far plainer than any other lady's at the table, but perfectly proper. They are all trying to put her at ease.**_

VICTORIA: Miss Brontë, we are all so delighted to have you with us. We have all read _Jane Eyre_ and were entranced by it.

CHARLOTTE: Your Majesty, you are most kind. This is the greatest honor of my life.

ADINE: What is Haworth like, Miss Brontë?

CHARLOTTE: It is a very small town, not very prosperous. My father is the perpetual curate of the church. We live in Haworth Parsonage.

ADINE: Miss Brontë, I hope you will not mind my asking, how did you come to use the names Fairfax, Thornfield and Rochester in your novel?

CHARLOTTE: Oh, I have been found out! _[laughing]_ At the time I was writing my novel, I needed so many names. I did not want to use those of people I knew, so I took to looking in the newspaper for names each day. I happened to see an article about the royal family staying at Brocket Hall, which mentioned the housekeeper, the butler and Prince William's valet by name. I never imagined that any people familiar with Brocket Hall would ever read my novel! I hope you do not mind my appropriating those names.

MELBOURNE: On the contrary, it is we who are honored to have contributed something to your work of art. It makes us feel that we are somehow connected to your characters.

 _ **Charlotte blushes and looks down.**_

CHARLOTTE: I am overwhelmed that you all know my characters and care about them.

 **87 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. SITTING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria leads the ladies in after dinner. The Duchess of Kent excuses herself for a moment. Victoria, Adine and Charlotte sit in a cozy group for conversation.**_

VICTORIA: Miss Brontë, the three of us are all about the same age. We would so much like to be friends with you, and we would like to support your work. Is it easy for you to work at home now?

CHARLOTTE: Well, my sisters and I have many household duties, and we have to take care of my brother, Branwell, who is often ill, so I have to snatch a few minutes to write here and there.

ADINE: Are you working on a new novel now?

CHARLOTTE: Yes, I am. I hesitate to speak of it yet.

VICTORIA: We will not press you. Has your brother been seen by a good doctor and a determination made of what ails him?

CHARLOTTE: Well, the doctor in Haworth may not qualify as good by your standards, your Majesty. The town is rather poor, as are the air and the water.

VICTORIA: Really, do you find your town unhealthy to live in?

CHARLOTTE: I have long suspected that it may be.

VICTORIA: Miss Brontë, what if we sent a good doctor to examine your brother and see what is wrong, and to treat him? Would you and your family be amenable to that?

CHARLOTTE: _[obviously moved]_ I, I would be so grateful for any help for my brother.

VICTORIA: I shall also speak with Prince William and Baron Beauvale about sending a delegation to Haworth to investigate the healthfulness of the air and water, and the sanitation. They have been reading the latest scientific research on these matters, and they are very interested in improving unsanitary conditions wherever possible. They can bring it up in the House of Lords.

 _ **The Duchess of Kent enters, ready to leave for the opera, just as the men enter from the dining room.**_

VICTORIA: But for now, let us prepare to leave for the opera.

 _ **The three seated ladies arise.**_

 **88 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **It is June, 1848. Victoria and Adine sit under a large awning while the four children and one dog play on the grass. Their nannies watch from a discreet distance, and intervene when trouble arises. The roses, peonies and irises are blooming. Melbourne and Fred join their wives, bringing along the handsome, young Dr. Pierce. He is a new breed of doctor, well-educated in science and eager to learn and apply its principles to promote the public health.**_

MELBOURNE: Darling, Dr. Pierce has come to give you his report on the Brontës, and we have the report from the delegation that went along to assess Haworth.

 _ **Victoria and Adine perk up. Dr. Pierce bows to Victoria and kisses her hand.**_

VICTORIA: Dr. Pierce, how nice to see you again. Thank you so much for undertaking this mission for us.

DOCTOR: You are most welcome, your Majesty, but I am afraid the news is not very good. First of all, Miss Brontë's brother, Branwell, has been unable to stop drinking liquor, although his liver has already been severely affected. If he is to live, he absolutely must not have another drop of alcohol. The household does not seem equipped to enforce that rule. I also examined the two younger sisters. I am afraid that they and Branwell are all showing signs of consumption. The father and Charlotte show no signs of consumption yet, fortunately.

 _ **Victoria and Adine are horrified.**_

VICTORIA: What can be done for them?

DOCTOR: The best thing would be to get them out of Haworth immediately, to a place with clean air and water. That town is a fetid cesspool. Please forgive my language. I can see that Haworth used to be a lovely, country town. However, manufacturing upstream has befouled the river and the wells, and continues to befoul the air with grey smoke. There are fewer fish to be caught, and what is caught looks pitiful. The place is simply unhealthful for anyone, and dangerously so for anyone who is already ill.

VICTORIA: Is it safe for Miss Brontë and her father to continue to live with her sisters and brother who likely have consumption?

DOCTOR: It would be better if they did not, but I think they would be extremely averse to being separated.

VICTORIA: What if we sent them to the seaside for the summer, somewhere close enough for you and your colleagues to attend them? Perhaps in Brighton? We could lease them a house where the air is clean and they can sit in the sunshine. We could provide a cook and a housekeeper, and a nurse for Branwell. Liquor will be banned from the house. And if Branwell cannot be thusly prevented from taking drink, he will be committed to a sanatorium. His life is at stake, and strong measures are called for. How does that sound, doctor?

DOCTOR: That sounds like an excellent plan, your Majesty. It may save three lives.

VICTORIA: Then that is what will be done. I will write to Miss Brontë today to tell her of your prescription and to offer our gift. Darling, how will we find an appropriate seaside house to lease, and staff?

MELBOURNE: Fred and I will look into it immediately.

VICTORIA: Thank you so much, Dr. Pierce. Will you sit with us and have some lemonade?

DOCTOR: Thank you, ma'am, but I must return to my surgery to see patients. I bid you good day for now.

 _ **Dr. Pierce bows.**_

MELBOURNE: I will walk you out, doctor.

 _ **Melbourne and Dr. Pierce walk back to the palace. Victoria, Adine and Fred all look at each other with worried expressions.**_

VICTORIA: And then, what shall we do for the inhabitants of Haworth who must remain there? We cannot ignore such unhealthy conditions. Fred, can you and Lord M. bring this up in the House of Lords? Perhaps there should be a public health commission set up to look into the effects of factories on nearby towns, and to look into towns' sanitation practices.

FRED: I think that is an excellent idea, your Majesty. I will discuss it with William straight away. Of course, the manufacturers will immediately squawk, and remind us they have more power than the villagers.

VICTORIA: And I have more power than the manufacturers. They shall not be allowed to ruin the English countryside or the public health while I am Queen.

 **89 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **September, 1848. The garden shows the beginnings of autumn. Victoria and Adine are out walking with Charlotte Brontë, who looks bronzed and rested.**_

CHARLOTTE: Your Majesty, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my family. This summer in Brighton has done us all a world of good. It is a blessing that Branwell was committed to the sanatorium. He is much better now. I actually do not want to see him released yet, as I am afraid he would take to drink again. His cough is almost gone. My sisters are hardly coughing anymore. And, I was able to finish my novel. I am dedicating it to you, your Majesty, if I may be allowed?

VICTORIA: Thank you, Miss Brontë, that would be lovely. We are so delighted to hear of the improvement in health of all your siblings. And how is your father?

CHARLOTTE: He is quite well, thank you, ma'am. It has been such a gift to him to see his children's health improve. He already lost a wife and two daughters, as you know. I do not know how he would ever bear more losses.

VICTORIA: We hope he will never have to. Now that the summer is ending, I pray you will not return to Haworth. That place is not healthy for you. Have you given your new book to your publisher yet, and will he give you a sizable advance, if I may ask?

CHARLOTTE: I was there to see him this morning. He is giving me more than I expected.

VICTORIA: If it is not enough for you to lease a house elsewhere, may I hope nearer to London, then we would like to assist. It is in the interest of our people, and indeed of readers everywhere, that you and your sisters and brother have a healthy place to live and the time to write.

CHARLOTTE: Ma'am, you are too kind. I cannot imagine that our work is worth such generosity as you have shown us.

VICTORIA: There is no doubt in our minds about that.

 **90 EXT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **It is May 1, 1851. Victoria has just returned to the palace with her entourage of family and attendants, after officially opening the Great Exhibition at the new Crystal Palace in Hyde Park. Victoria, Melbourne, Fred and Adine walk out into the garden, while the children run ahead to play croquet. Everyone is in a festive mood.**_

VICTORIA: Well, the dedication of the Crystal Palace was quite the event. I never saw so many people waiting to get into anywhere. I must say that the exhibits of science, industry and art were most interesting. I think the children were most taken with the flush toilets! I must admit, it would be nice to have that innovation in the palace. Our drains are so old and in need of repair.

MELBOURNE: That is right up your alley, is it not, Fred? What would you think of that being your next project, to plan the modernization of the drains in Buckingham Palace?

FRED: That does sound right up my alley. I will read up on the latest innovations and bring this old pile of stones right up to snuff!

ADINE: Dear, is that really possible?

FRED: I do not see why not.

ADINE: Then you can do Brocket Hall next!

FRED: All right, the challenge has begun.

VICTORIA: Oh, I forgot I have a letter from Charlotte Brontë in my pocket. Let me open it and see what she says….. Oh, she is engaged to be married! Her father's former curate, Arthur Bell Nicholls, has proposed and she has accepted him. How lovely. [She puts the letter back in her pocket.] But she must not go back to live in Haworth, where her fiancé lives and works. I will see to finding him a curacy in Hatfield, so that they can all continue to live in that village. It is so nice to have the Brontë family resettled close to Brocket Hall, in the clean country air. It is good to be the Queen when you want to help your friends!

MELBOURNE: Darling, I think you saved the lives of Charlotte's sisters and brother by your swift intervention three years ago. Think of all the writing the four of them have produced since then. It is a great gift to the world, and to posterity, darling.

 _ **Melbourne kisses Victoria on the cheek and they all look quite pleased.**_

 **91 INT. BROCKET HALL. MASTER APARTMENT. DAY.**

 _ **It is September of 1851. The royal family is on a weekend visit to Brocket Hall before school starts. Victoria hurries into Melbourne's room and finds him finishing dressing, with Rochester's help.**_

VICTORIA: Darling, I have been to see Charlotte Nicholls, and she is very unwell. She is a couple of months gone with child, and she has not been able to stop vomiting for more than a week. She cannot keep anything down. I am very worried. She looks terribly pale and thin. I think we should send for Dr. Pierce right away, do you not think so?

MELBOURNE: Yes, I will dispatch a note to Dr. Pierce right away, asking him to come out as soon as he can.

VICTORIA: I would have stayed with her, but her sisters are taking turns caring for her at her and Arthur's house, next door to theirs.

 _ **Melbourne kisses Victoria on the cheek.**_

MELBOURNE: Do not worry, darling. I am sure Dr. Pierce will know what to do.

VICTORIA: Emily and Anne Brontë each have a beau now. They seem gentlemanly. But that brother of theirs is another matter. I fear he may have gone back to drinking. I would like to put the fear of God in him. And, if he is not going to do any more writing, he should have a proper job to take up his time. Perhaps you could find him a government post that would require sobriety and keep him busy?

MELBOURNE: I will look into it, darling, on Monday when we are back in London.

 _ **Melbourne finishes dressing and sits down at his small writing desk to draft the promised dispatch. Victoria kisses his cheek and then exits.**_

 **92 EXT. BROCKET HALL. GARDEN. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria, Adine, Fred, and the Duchess of Kent sit on the terrace later that day, while the four children play on the grass. Victoria is admiring a very healthy-looking myrtle bush that is growing nearby.**_

VICTORIA: Look at our beautiful myrtle bush. To think it started with two little sprigs from my bridal bouquet that Lord M. helped me plant in a little pot in one of his glasshouses on our honeymoon!

 _ **Melbourne comes out from the house holding a letter.**_

MELBOURNE: Dr. Pierce says that Mrs. Nicholls should take a very small sip of water or cold black tea every few minutes, keep cool and have complete rest. The important thing is that she not become dehydrated; she must keep taking liquids. Dr. Pierce will take the train out to Hatfield to see her this evening. Shall I reply that we will have a carriage at the station to pick him up, and he can stay here if it is too late for a train back to London tonight?

VICTORIA: Oh, yes, absolutely. Thank you, darling. I will go over to tell her right now. Adine, do you want to come with me?

ADINE: Yes, I would like to, ma'am.

 _ **Victoria and Adine rise and head into the house.**_

 **93 EXT. BROCKET HALL TO HATFIELD VILLAGE, THE NICHOLLS' HOUSE. DAY.**

 _ **Victoria and Adine sit next to each other in the carriage on the way to see Charlotte Nicholls. Both look worried.**_

VICTORIA: _(sighing)_ Oh, Adine. It stuns me to realize that the villains in my life now are no longer my royal uncles or anyone intriguing within the palace. They are the same villains as in any human's life, and just as implacable to a queen: ageing, illness, and mortality. And I must be responsible for my subjects, as well as my family. I realize how lucky I am still to have Lord M. when he is 72. I try so hard to keep him healthy. But I worry that that is already a full lifespan, and how much more will he be given?

ADINE: _(taking Victoria's hand)_ I know. I feel the same about Fred.

VICTORIA: We must keep those two brothers ticking along. I know it is a tonic to Lord M. to have Fred with us. Just as it is such a comfort to me to have you for my sister.

 _ **Victoria embraces Adine quickly as they arrive at the Nicholls' house.**_

 **94 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DINING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **It is January of 1861. Charles Darwin's**_ **On** **The Origin of Species** _ **was published in November of 1859 and sold out on the first day. He and his wife have been invited to the palace for dinner. Also joining Victoria and Melbourne at the dinner table are Fred and Adine, and Charlotte and Arthur Nicholls. Charlotte has filled out a bit and no longer looks so fragile.**_

VICTORIA: Mr. and Mrs. Darwin, we are delighted to have you with us for dinner tonight. My mother so wanted to meet you, but she is not well this evening.

DARWIN: We are very sorry to miss the opportunity to meet the Queen Mother, and to hear that she is ill. We wish her a swift return to health.

VICTORIA: Thank you, I will convey that to her. All of us at the table have read your book, _On the Origin of Species_. Our children (two of our boys are at Cambridge and one at Eton), have studied your book in school. They see evolution everywhere now. In fact, our youngest son, Prince Arthur, is so fascinated by your theories that he wants to become a scientist.

DARWIN: Your Majesty, that delights me.

VICTORIA: And, our friends, the Reverend and Mrs. Nicholls _[nodding towards Charlotte and Nicholls]_ , were very keen to meet you. She is the author Charlotte Brontë, so you two have something in common.

 _ **Charlotte, sitting a few seats away at the table, nods to Darwin.**_

DARWIN: My goodness, Mrs. Nicholls! I had no idea. My wife and I enjoy your books very much. Reading them is my favorite form of relaxation, and my consolation when I am ill.

CHARLOTTE: You are very kind. My husband and I are fascinated by your _Origin of Species_ and discuss it constantly.

DARWIN: Reverend Nicholls, you do not find your religious beliefs offended by my book?

NICHOLLS: No, sir. I have always thought the Book of Genesis was an allegory. Whether it took seven days or aeons, God can still have created the world and the ancestors of all its inhabitants.

DARWIN: How very forward-thinking of you, sir.

NICHOLLS: And, once you know how evolution works, it seems inevitable. It cannot not be true.

DARWIN: Exactly! How gratified I am that you have perceived that principle.

 **95 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. SITTING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **Victoria leads the ladies in from the dining room. They sit down on sofas to enjoy liqueurs and talk.**_

VICTORIA: Well, Mrs. Darwin, I am so glad that you and your husband could come tonight. My husband insists that your husband is one of the greatest men of our time and ought to be knighted. I can see that my husband is correct, as usual.

MRS DARWIN: Oh, your Majesty, Charles will be so pleased.

VICTORIA: And now Reverend and Mrs. Nicholls will be able to tell their two children that they have met the great man himself, and their stock will go up.

CHARLOTTE: Quite right, your Majesty. They are too young to enjoy my books, but they are learning about your husband's in school.

ADINE: Our daughter, Jane, has even read his book at finishing school in Switzerland. She will be home in May and will be sorry to have missed meeting you.

VICTORIA: Perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Darwin would do us the honor of coming back again for dinner when all the children are home from school?

MRS DARWIN: We would be more than delighted, your Majesty.

 **96 INT. BROCKET HALL. DINING ROOM. EVENING.**

 _ **It is July of 1861. Victoria, Melbourne, their three children, plus Fred, Adine, and Jane, are all dressed in mourning, which looks incongruous against the summer attire of everyone else. Sir Charles Darwin and his wife sit on one side of the long table. Footmen begin to serve the first course.**_

VICTORIA: Sir Charles, we are so glad that you and Lady Darwin could stop with us on your way to the lakes.

DARWIN: It is an honor, your Majesty. We are so sorry that you have lost your dear mother since last we saw you.

VICTORIA: Thank you, Sir Charles. Dear Mama was so ill. The children all miss her dreadfully.

 _ **The four children, now all almost grown, look down sadly.**_

MELBOURNE: We are going to build a monument to her by the lake, at her favorite spot.

 _ **Victoria, Prince Arthur and Jane can all be seen to surreptitiously wipe away a tear. There is an awkward moment when no one knows what to say. The plates are taken away and the second course served, offering a welcome transition.**_

DARWIN: Prince William, your Highness, I wonder if I might presume upon you to show me your famous glass house of orchids? I have recently been doing some research on the evolution of orchids. I hear you have a magnificent collection.

 _ **Melbourne's face lights up.**_

MELBOURNE: I would be delighted, Sir Charles, to show you my orchids.

DARWIN: I wonder if you have taken any notice, your Highness, of the types of insects that fertilize the various types of orchids?

MELBOURNE: I cannot say that I have. We have always tried to keep the insects out of the glass house so that we could fertilize the orchids ourselves. But I suppose that some insects must have gotten in. I would certainly be willing to keep an eye out for them.

DARWIN: That would be so useful to my research, your Highness. It appears that there may be different species of insects which have evolved differently-shaped proboscises in order to reach into the differently-shaped openings of the flowers.

ADINE: How fascinating!

PRINCE ARTHUR: Papa, may I accompany you and Sir Charles when you go to see the orchids?

MELBOURNE: Of course, Arthur. It is still light out. Let us see after dinner if there is enough light left to take a first look then?

DARWIN: Marvelous!

 _ **Prince Arthur looks thrilled.**_

 **97 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. DINING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **It is March 15, 1864, Melbourne's 85th birthday. A family banquet to celebrate the occasion includes all of his sister Emily's children and adult grandchildren. Emily, at 77, is still happily married to Palmerston, who is now Prime Minister for the second time. Melbourne and Fred (82), are both grayer, more wrinkled and a bit stooped, but still handsome and active for their ages. Melbourne's face shows the effects of a complex life lived to the fullest, reflecting much hard work, loss, pain and great happiness. Victoria, at 44, and Adine, at 45, are still lovely and fit. Prince James, 23, sits beside his pregnant wife, Princess Marie of Sweden. Prince Edward, 21, and Prince Arthur, 19, look lovingly at their father. All three Princes are 6' tall, extremely handsome, and resemble Melbourne. Jane Lamb, beautiful at 20, sits next to her fiancé, the eldest son of the Duke of Devonshire.**_

 _ **Having just finished dinner, the ladies exit into the sitting room. The men stay in the dining room for some port. No one smokes, as Victoria and Melbourne do not allow any smoking in the palace. The men start to change their seats in order to be in closer proximity to each other for talking. Fred sits down at one side of Melbourne.**_

MELBOURNE: Fred, for God's sake, do not let Palmerston sit next to me.

FRED: I thought we were on better terms with him now. After all, his affair with Emily while Cowper was still alive is so far in the past. They have been happily married for 24 years now.

MELBOURNE: That rapprochement was all well and good until the American Civil War started during his second term as Prime Minister, and Palmerston came out in support of the Confederacy. It is an embarrassment to Great Britain, and I can never excuse him for it. To support slavery is simply unforgivable. I am glad he has made Emily happy, but I wish never to have to …

 ** _Palmerston sits down right next to Melbourne._**

PALMERSTON: Well, Melbourne, you have made it to the ripe old age of 85. My congratulations. Your boys are fine-looking young men. And, your first grandchild on the way. And Fred, I must say, your daughter is lovely and has got herself quite a catch in the eldest son of the Duke of Devonshire.

MELBOURNE: Thank you, Palmerston, but I cannot be at ease with you while you support the Confederacy in the American Civil War. We have been over this many times. There has to be an end to slavery, and Great Britain must stand for what is right.

PALMERSTON: Still as stubborn as ever, eh? Well, I am doing as Parliament directs me.

MELBOURNE: Well, Parliament is wrong this time. If you cannot stand up for what is right on your own, then at least look to being on the winning side. The slaves have been emancipated, the south is on its knees, and it is only a matter of time until the Union wins the war.

PALMERSTON: All right, Melbourne, I will study the matter again with the cabinet and reassess the situation. Will that do for now, for us to have a pleasant evening for your birthday?

MELBOURNE: See that you do it soon! Let us go in to join the ladies now. The Queen does not like to be kept waiting.

 _ **As Melbourne rises, all the other men follow suit. Melbourne leads them into the sitting room.**_

 **98 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. SITTING ROOM. NIGHT.**

 _ **Melbourne leads the men from the dining room into the sitting room, where the ladies are already ensconced. A large pile of elegantly-wrapped gifts sits on a side table. As the Queen stands up, raising her champagne glass to toast her husband, the men find places to stand. Footmen pass trays of glasses of champagne while the Queen speaks, until everyone has a glass.**_

VICTORIA: Ah, good. I should like to make a toast to my husband upon his 85th birthday, before we go into the ballroom for an hour or two of dancing. I would like to thank Prince William's wonderful brother and sister for bringing their families tonight to wish him happy birthday. You have been a wonderful family to us. We are so happy to have our three sons here tonight, and our lovely daughter-in-law, Princess Marie. All three of our boys have made us so proud, taking their studies at Cambridge more seriously than their father says he ever did! James, the Prince of Wales, is doing graduate study in political philosophy. Prince Edward is studying law, and Prince Arthur is becoming a scientist. I think one of Prince William's proudest achievements was having Sir Charles Darwin visit his glass house of orchids several times, while Sir Charles was researching his second book. As you all know, Prince William has raised one of the finest collections of orchids in England.

 _ **She gestures toward the magnificent orchids pinned to her bosom, and those of Adine and Emily, Sr.**_

VICTORIA: Among his many other accomplishments, Prince William led the Parliamentary committees that reformed the workhouses and that regulated factory emissions. How lucky have I been to be married to such a man for more than 24 years? He is a wonderful father and has been an invaluable advisor to me though-out my reign. As I never had the benefit of a rigorous, classical education, he has given me and the country the benefit of his. And now, because of his efforts, all commoners, including girls, have access to a free education. I am so proud of and grateful to my wonderful Prince Consort, Prince William. Happy birthday, darling, and many happy returns of the day!

 _ **Everyone raises their glasses to Melbourne.**_

ALL BUT MELBOURNE AND VICTORIA: Hear, hear!

 _ **When all have toasted and drunk their champagne, Victoria speaks again.**_

VICTORIA: Now, let us all go into the ballroom for some dancing to celebrate.

 **99 INT. BUCKINGHAM PALACE. BALLROOM. NIGHT.**

 ** _Victoria leads the bouyant party guests into the ballroom, which is aglow with gas-lighted candelabra and chandeliers, and fresh flowers. A many-tiered birthday cake sits on a side table. The orchestra begins to play a slow waltz. Melbourne leads Victoria onto the dance floor and takes her into his arms. Once they have begun the dancing, other couples join them on the floor. There is a feeling of family warmth, comfort and happiness._**

MELBOURNE: Thank you, darling, for this wonderful party and that lovely toast. I can hardly think of the words to thank you for what you have given me. You forced me back to health when I had not the will to do it myself, and you gave me the family I always wanted. I am so proud of our sons. I never dreamed I would live to see my children be adults. You have brought me joy and contentment beyond what I deserved or dared to hope for. I thank God every day for bringing the hurricane that kept you at Brocket Hall that night. You are a brave and magnificent Queen.

VICTORIA: **_[teasing him to deflect the high compliment, which has brought a tear to her eye]_** All I have ever really cared about, darling, is how beautifully you waltz.

 _ **Victoria smiles with eyes full of love, as they continue to waltz around the ballroom. They and the other couples form a whirling pattern of color that fills the room. Prince James dances with his pregnant wife. Prince Edward dances with his cousin Emily's youngest daughter. Jane Lamb dances with her fiancé. Prince Arthur reads a book while sitting by the light of a candelabra. Emily and Palmerston waltz together, as do all her children and grandchildren with spouses. Fred and Adine waltz beautifully. Melbourne prays that he will live to see his first grandchild born. He knows how differently his life might have turned out, had he not told Victoria the truth on that day before the storm at Brocket Hall.**_

 **THE END**

copyright ⓒ Gillian Ellipse 2017  
All Rights Reserved


End file.
